Hinata and the Vampires
by Cyanidation
Summary: AU all the way. Throw in vampires and Hinata. Hinata is expelled and goes to a school where she dresses like a guy. After one night or passion she runs for it and years later push comes to shove Characters a little OOC Better summary inside. HinaSasu
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone this story is going to be way out there and not about ninjas at all really. The characters my be a little OOC also. This story is completely my creation sadly the characters aren't. I do not own Naruto or any of the related characters. As I promised before here is the better summary. When Hinata was 6 years she saw something strange murder her parents. After the doctors examined her they tried and tried to get her to talk but the only thing she would say was Samantha. So they thought that to be her name. No one believed her about what she saw considering that she was a child so she grew up being knows as "The Orphan". After Kyouya Shizune adopts her she goes back to school and meets her dreaded nemesis Takashi Ayame. After a bad spat she runs away from school and gets attacked by the same thing that killed her parents. Certain that death is on its way she faints not knowing she was saved by some one or something before death could take her.

The memories plagued me in my every hauntingly familiar dreams. Always the same, always they are there one minute and the next their blood coating the walls around me. As I start to scream as a child of six I wake up screaming my 17 year old self.. This time it just so happened to be clearer than it had ever been before and I knew why. It scared me though knowing the reason why. I began to think back to the beginning Almost every night for a week I had been having nightmares of that traumatizing night 11 long years ago. I know what I had seen, and yet I also knew that even if had I tried to tell anyone what I saw they would have either laughed, or attempted to place me in an asylum. Now people would call me crazy for keeping quiet, but I am not crazy. I just know when it for the better to speak or simply go without being noticed.

Being that young everyone doubted that I would remember anything at all, but they were all to wrong. I remembered every bloody detail of the night that my parents were so gruesomely murdered. The doctors all thought there had to be something wrong with me for I refused to speak to anyone. After three days I finally did utter on single word, Samantha. After I had said that it lead to believe that it filled the void of my name. I didn't bother to correct them for Samantha had been my Mother's name and I wasn't about to give up that memory. My real first name I knew yet wouldn't dare say. As for my last name, since I day I turned four and my parents tried to teach me my last name I didn't have a care for it so, I didn't know my own last name or the names of any family members that I had and none of them cared enough to find out about me. My parents had led a secluded life never talking to people unless they deemed it necessary including their own families. So whether or not my grandparents knew I existed didn't matter. I had spent 3 unbelievably long months in the psychiatrics ward for children. The doctors were all attempting to get me to utter another word for them but, I had stubbornness inside of me and made my mind up before hand. After that I had been in and out of foster homes and orphanages.

"Samantha, are you alright? I heard you scream from down the hall." Shizune called from the other side of my door. Her voice pulled me out of my own memories. As I wiped the sweat from my face I pulled my knees up to my chest and answered her with a shaky yes. I knew that she wasn't going to believe for I hadn't even convinced myself of that. Shizune opened my door anyways and peeked in at me. She wore that same worried look I had seen since had come to live with her. I was surprised when she agreed to adopt me considering I was a runaway orphan and could do it again at any given moment.

"I am okay really Shizune." I said my voice sounding more confident this time. She smiled softly at me and sat on the corner of my bed,

"You know honey, I might not be your real Mom and we might not have known each other that long but, well I just want you to know that you can trust me. It might sound a little corny to you but I really do understand what it means to go through a rough patch. It's okay to cry also honey. You don't have to keep everything bottled up. If ever you want to talk I will always be willing to listen." She comforted me.

"Thank you." I whispered to her so softly I doubted that she had head, and yet she did..

"I know also that you have a lot on your mind seeing how school is starting up again tomorrow and all" She added. Those words she said had an affect on me. My whole life I felt that no one would care to listen for truly I never really had anything to say. I smiled at her weakly as she patted my hand before leaving. True she wasn't my mother and it had sounded a little foolish, but none the less I still felted touched some how. As she walked out the door I laid back down and pondered into my thoughts. Most of them consisted of school and how I hated to go back there. When I had been adopted by Shizune school had only been in for a week so Ashley left it up to me whether I would be home schooled or went to the public school. The idea to go to a public school tickled me. I was more than happy to go and be around kids my age.

When I got there though everyone excluded me for I just so happened to be "The Orphan" and they all had parents. When I thought of all the cruel people that had teased me about that and my name I thought of Takashi Ayame. The head cheerleader, dumb, rich, and above all else a redhead described Ayame. It was sickening how she got treated like a goddess for her red hair. In Kohona having brown or blonde, or having black hair was natural. Having any other color like pink, dark blue, green or having red hair meant you were like a delicacy. Though there wasn't supposed to be any of those left in Kohona so Ayame got the title of being " The Delicacy." I looked over at my clock. It read me the horrible time or 2:26 A.M. I groaned and turned over on my side to go back to sleep so I didn't have bags under my eyes when I woke up the next morning. Whether hated them or not I wasn't going to look like death itself.

I awoke the next morning to Shizune bouncing around in my room trying to find me something to wear that day to school. As she pulled out a flowing purple dress I shot her a glare and she put it back.

"How about I leave the clothes to you and I go fix us some breakfast real quick huh?" She suggested. I nodded and she smiled before running down the stairs. I chuckled at her happy manor and crawled out of the pile of dark red that pertained to be my covers. Shizune had let me picked them out myself. I headed over towards my closet and flipped through some on the clothes Shizune bought me towards the clothes I bought my self. I smirked as I pulled my outfit out. Black trip pants with dark green chains and glitter affects. A black under shirt and a dark green hoody. Pulling the top over my head to hide my hair I headed down stairs. Shizune looked at me a little disappointed but quickly wiped it away.

"Samantha, here is your breakfast and why are you covering your hair up honey it is beautiful." I shrugged my shoulders at her and ate quickly so I wouldn't have to be under her gaze anymore.

"I am leaving now. I will be back later." I called heading out the door and walking towards the dreaded school. WE unluckily lived only 3 blocks from that damned thing. Entering the school building I knew I had stepped into a miniature hell.


	2. Chapter 2

As a child and until the age of 14 I had been a girlie girl enjoying the finer things in life. Even after my parents death I enjoyed pink, lilac, and such. But at hitting the crucial age of 13 I slowly started to very much turn my likeness for these things into detest. When I hit 14 I hated it all together and resorted to black and green. Black for it was the color of the world around me and the world I lived in. Green for I had always wished my eyes to be that color for my eyes were a pale lilac that I detested above all else for it remind me of my deceased family. Seeing all the girls around me wearing various shades of pink I took a deep breath. This was going to be a very long year.

Holding on to my bag the only thing that I took out in public that had once belonged to my mother I sat down under a tree waiting for the warning bell. The other thing of my mothers that I had I kept concealed at all times. The police had said that the "man" that killed my parents was looking for it. My mother didn't have it on her so he killed her. Had he seen me he would have realized that I had it. Yet he didn't see me and I still had it today and my life. It was a dark midnight blue pearl that I hung on a chain around my neck under my clothes with me always.

"Well well if it isn't the infamous 'orphan.'" The voice collided with my thoughts making me look up into the eyes of Ayame. She was standing over me smirking for she was taller……for the moment. I stood up and she had to look up now for I was a good three inches taller than her.

"Well well if it isn't the infamous town whore and here I thought you would be on the corner by now." O called back. Her eyes narrowed into slits as her oh so loyal friends stepped up to the plate following suit. Pushing her face up into mine she clinched her jaw.

"Just what is that supposed to mean you little orphan bitch?" I smirked and repeated myself. She grew madder and started to ramble on about something. I knew she was all talk so I did nothing. I told myself to stay calm until one of the things she said caught me and my eye twitched.

"Back up off of me Ayame." I said through clenched teeth. Slowly my song played in my head.

_Circling circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm bound  
See you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold  
_

" Oooo hit a nerve have I? Well guess what everyone knew that you dad was a fool

_See inside, inside of our heads, Yeah!  
Well now, that's over  
I see your motives inside -  
Decision's to hide_

who married that trap of your mother." She finished her sentence just as I got to the chorus and through my punch at her.

_Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off We'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
This is not where you belong_

With all my might I threw my entire body into my right arm and connected it with her nose. I felt it break under my hand and saw her go to the ground a foot away from me. Ayame was holding her nose and sprawled out on the ground. I saw the principal heading our way but I didn't care. I glared down at Ayame as she began to talk.

"You stupid whore, you and your entire dead fucking family can go to…" Before she could finish her sentence I had a hold of her head and was ready to smash my fist into her face again and she saw this. The fear slowly crept into her eyes.

"If you want to live to see your prom of tomorrow even you will not and I mean ever finish that sentence do you understand me?" I asked her. She looked at my face and my fist again and nodded her head vigorously. I dropped her and turned away. I heard the principal come up to her and start to baby his little 'delicacy'. Grabbing my bag I heard the warning bell and turned around to see the principal telling the girls to take Ayame to the nurse. They nodded and all helped her. Turning around to glare at me I glared back and made a small move towards them and they hurried along. The principal looked at me a straight line set on his face and signaled for me to follow him. As we entered his office I plopped down in a chair and looked around. I was very familiar with his office. Sighing he sat down and looked me over.

"Miss Hyuuga, I suggest that you tell me what happened today. Even though I saw most of it I would like to hear your side of the story before I go ahead and believe Miss Takashi." I snorted at him.

"Yeah right old man you will believe her any ways I know you." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me.

" Miss Hyuuga here at Kohona High we do not favor students. TELL me what happened today before I expel you right here and now and please tell the truth your lies will get you no where today." Sighing I retold him the entire story over again in my point of view. When I finally finished he rubbed his temples and pulled my file out writing something on it. After finishing he returned to his paperwork and told me.

"Alright Miss Hyuuga you will be suspended for the remainder of the day and will have two weeks of SAC. Now please leave." I stood and felt the anger rise up in me.

"What is going to happen to Ayame is she going to be suspended and get SAC as well?" I asked hoisting my bag up on my shoulder. He sighed and shook his head no.

"No, Miss Takashi will have detention every day of this week with me." He said not looking up from his paper work. The anger poured out of my every fiber.

" That is bullshit she should get the same punishment as me. Oh wait I forgot she fucks you every day so your precious little blow job will be staying here huh?" I yelled and he finally stood up.

" You are pushing it Miss Hyuuga suspension for the rest of the week and 3 weeks detention. One more

word out of you and I will have no choice but to expel you."

" Go right ahead mister man then your little fuck fest can start again." I screamed. As he yelled I was expelled I had already existed the building and was running towards my house. I felt my back pack beat against my shoulders and I looked to see if Shizune was home. Thankfully she wasn't. I slammed the front door knowing she would be called soon. Heading up towards my room I threw my backpack on to my bed and turned on my favorite song on full blast. It was Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. My room shook from the bass and I sat down on my bed enjoying the dark. After the song finished playing I laid back on my bed with my hands behind my head.

"It's only because that stupid tramp Ayame has that red hair of hers and will have sex with any one." I said to myself out loud. Getting up I walked into the bath room and switched on the light. Looking into the mirror I saw a girl wearing a dark green hoody with her hood up pale skin and pale lilac eyes. I would be pretty if I wore make up but that was beside me. I had full red lips that stuck out on my pale skin. Long lashes that framed my eyes perfectly and then there was my hair. I didn't like people to see my hair for they would have treated me like Ayame and I didn't want that. Pulling my hood down my midnight blue hair fell down around the middle of my back in a straight blue cascade of hair. Sighing I glared at my hair. Never did I want people to treat me special because of my hair. I wanted them to like me for me not what I looked like.

Grabbing the scissors on the side of the sink I hacked at my hair until it was shot in the back. It was spiked at the ends and I liked it like that. I had bangs to one side of my face covering my left eye. ( its like her hair in the early manga but with the new bangs.) I looked like a guy but that didn't bug me. I smirked in the mirror. I could pull off being a guy but there was one problem. I looked down at my large breasts. That would be a problem. Digging through my draws I found what I was looking for and threw my hoody off along with my shirt. Carefully but tightly wrapping my breasts in the ace bandage around my bra I put my shirt back on and looked in the mirror. Now I looked like a guy with a muscular chest. I thought for a moment trying to think of a new school I could go to in this area and the only one was the private school where the students only when home on the weekends and for holidays. I smiled and called the school.

" Hello this is Kureani( think I spelled that wrong) secretary at KHST how may I help you today?" A voice called over the phone. I smiled silently and replied.

" Hello, my name is Samantha Hyuuga Samantha and I would like to enroll into KHST."

" Well we can set that up right away but first I would need you to tell me your real first name." I was shocked how did this person know that Samantha wasn't my first name.

" I am sorry but that is my first name." I said and I could hear her sigh over the phone.

" Listen honey don't ask how I know but I know that your real name isn't Samantha so tell you your real first name or you aren't going to school here." I could here the aggitation on her voice. I gulped I needed a school to go to.

" My name is Hinata." I whispered over the phone. I could hear her voice brighten up.

" Ok miss Hyuuga would you like to stay in one of the girls dorms or one of the guys?" She asked. I thought a moment before I answered.

" Guys please. I have a thing where I like to act like a guy because truthfully I don't get along with girls so can I act like my name is Hikaru?" I asked hoping this lady would say yes.

" Sure Hikaru. Be here tomorrow morning with your stuff that you would need at the public school. Come see tomorrow and I will get everything set up for you." She said. I smiled and said goodbye hanging the phone up. I heard the door slam downstairs and knew Shizune was home. Preparing to let her see my new look I heard her yell for me to come down stairs. She wasn't looking went I entered but when she snapped her head up alls she could do was stare silently.

"Shizune before you say anything I want you to know that it was totally my fault for everything that happened to day but I have already sighed myself up for the new school over on 5th street. The one where I have to live there and everything so you won't have to deal with me." I said hoping she would agree. Sighing she looked up at me.

" You have already figured everything out haven't you?" She asked me. I nodded and she eyed me again.

" I guess you can do this but would you mind explaining why you look like such a guy?" She asked. I chuckled and began to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting around the table I waited for Shizune to finish making supper so I could eat something. I hadn't eaten all day worry about what I was going to do about my new school. I was starving. Smiling she finally turned around holding two steaming bowls of her homemade soup that I loved so much. Being early December if was getting colder out site and this was just what I needed. I smiled back at her and gladly took a spoonful. Shizune sat down across from me and looked like she really wanted to say something. I waited for I knew it wouldn't be to long until she finally did.

" I know you explained to me why you are dressing up as a guy but would you care to explain as to how you came to this decision?" She asked. I ate the spoonful of soup that hovered in front of my face and swallowed smoothly. I looked up at her conditioning to eat but answering her at the same time.

" Shizune, I am doing this because I can't stand the way people look at me in this school. Being tough, an orphan, and a girl isn't the best thing. Its like I am disgusting to them. As a guy I won't have that problem people will naturally accept me even tough I have flaws. I want people to like me for who I am not what I do, what I've been through or how I look." Shizune looked at me sympathetically before replying.

" You do look pretty handsome as a guy _Hikaru._ What if some of the girls at KHST hit on you a lot or something. Won't that be uncomfortable?" I almost spit out the soup in my mouth when she asked this. I hadn't ever thought about it. I looked up at her and could tell that my answer was written on my face. I dreaded that idea. It was a horrible thought. The idea of the girls acting stupid and throwing themselves at me held no appeal for me at all. I looked at Shizune and saw that her eyes were now filled with mirth. ' She thinks this is funny!' I screamed inside my head. I started to think about all the worse things that could happen. I realized that the worst thing that could happen to me would be rooming with a bunch of gay guys. I shuddered a little at the thought. Finishing my soup I stood up and told Shizune that I was going to take a shower. It was where I thought best.

Feeling the water hot on me I started to think. ' I'll have to wear pants a lot for I can't go with out shaving. I don't think they will make us take showers after P.E so I am good there. I'll just change in the bath room or something.' Turning the water off I stepped out of the shower and looking in the mirror. My voice wasn't so girlie, so I could just deepen it a little and people wouldn't ask questions. I wouldn't wear eyeliner or mascara anymore so that took some of the girlishness away also. I nodded at myself and started to pack something's I would defiantly need. Shampoo, conditioner, 5 towels that were black, toothbrush, toothpaste, 10 different outfits for the weekends, clean under wear, a hair brush, my hoodies, my art book/journal and an extra ace bandage. I nodded at my heaping bags. I had two completely filled. One was a dark blood red with the word Hyuuga written in black on it. The other was the exact opposite with Hinata written on it. Sighing I tore off a piece of duck tapped and covered it up. Sitting down on my now bear bed I looked around at my room. I would miss it.

Shizune was washing my brand new covers, and pillow cases she bought me. She had thrown my other ones away just a few minutes ago while I was in the shower. Yelling threw the door telling me that they would provide me with a pillow. I immediately objected. I needed at least 5 pillows at all times. She laughed at me and said that she would wash my other black pillow cases and told me that I could take my other pillows with me. Laying down I set my alarm clock and fell asleep. The time ticked away slowly for me even though I was asleep. It seemed like I had been asleep for days when it finally went off. Drowsily I opened my eyes and saw that Shizune had in the middle of the night folded my covers, pulled the pillows out from underneath my head , and stuffed them into two duffle bags that also looked new.

I smiled to myself. Sometimes she could be to nice for her own good. Hauling myself up I started a morning ritual I knew would last until I graduated my high school life or got kicked out of KHST. Pulling the ace bandage tightly over my seemingly large breasts I finished quickly and looked down to see that thankfully they were flatter. Pulling on a black Abercrombie and Fitch shirt with red letters. I looked in the mirror. It looked a little weird. I looked like a complete guy except for the happy bunny bikini underwear. That did stick out some what. I chuckled and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans. Stlying my hari to where it was spiky in the back and my bangs covered my left I nodded again. My hair was a midnight blue and it look cool in the nice fashion I had it in. I hauled my 4 duffle backs downstairs where Shizune was waiting holding money( a lot of it) and the car keys. I looked at her quizzically. She smiled at me.

"I was thinking that you could drive up there and then I would just drive the car back seeing how you won't need it anyway." She said thrusting the keys towards me. I nodded and carefully took them from her outstretched hand.

" So I now know what the keys are for but what is the money for?" I asked for there was quite a bit of money in her hand. Once again she smiled. I grew a little concerned.

" This money _Hikaru_ is for you also. You know to buy things you might need up there. Like books, some uniforms, food, ahem tampons when it comes to that. You know the basics you don't already have." I looked at the money again. She put it in my hand and smiled turning to do something. I quickly counted the money there. It was roughly 6 thousand dollars.

" Shizune where did you get all this money" I asked after I finished and she had turned back to look at me. After hearing my question I saw how she tensed up. Turning to gather up my bags she ignored my question and headed towards the car. I sighed knowing that she wasn't going to crack. Quickly grabbing the last thing that I needed I followed Shizune out to the car where she was already seated and waiting. Setting down I put on my necklace and started the car. Turning to look at Shizune I saw that she was once again smiling. She was confusing my beyond compare.

" Shizune why are you so happy about me going to this school?" I asked backing out of the drive way and heading towards main street. She looked at me shocked.

" Hikaru, why wouldn't I be happy about you going to this school. This is the school that my granddaddy built 60 years ago. My entire family went to this school. " She said still happy. Stopping at a red light I turned to look at her.

" Your grandfather built this school?" I asked and she nodded pride showing in her eyes. She motioned for me to go for the light had changed and was now green. Driving along the road the trip was silent. I was a little glad for the silence for truly I was scared to death of what was going to happen. Taking a left on to the deserted road that led to the school Shizune finally put an end to the silence.

" I already ordered all of your books and 8 uniforms for you. In total it was $1300. It doesn't cost to board here for you because you are my daughter errrm um son so that is taken care of. I was told that you needed only to go to the office. You can drop your stuff off in the office while you talk to Principal Tsunade-sama. Some one will take your stuff up to your room and Tsunade will tell you the rest." She said all in one breath as we pulled into the drive way. I smiled at her and as we got out of the car to get to my bags. I looked up at the school. It was huge. It had five stories and 3 buildings to the side. I looked over at Shizune.

" This building is huge Shizune." I said grabbing 3 of my bags letting Shizune only carry one. She smiled at me.

" Hikaru there is something I didn't tell you. I am well we are rich people. This is a very very rich school. I never thought to tell you for I didn't want to ruin you and spoil you with richness. Now Tsunade will give you your classes. There is only five in a day for this school doesn't thankfully believe in teaching history or electives. Now there is after school things you can do." Walking into the office she stopped talking set my bags down and hugged me. Whispering for me to do my best she walked out of the building and drove away. Looking at the secretary at the desk I smiled at her. She was very pretty with black hair and red eyes. When she got off the phone she saw me smiling at her and she smiled back.

" Hello, I am Kurenai I believe we have talked before. You can just set your stuff down right there and Tsunade-sama is waiting for you in her office." Kurenai said and pointed towards the door that led to her office.

" Thank you." I called and turned to walk in to the office.

" Oh if she is drunk just smile, agree with everything she says, and come tell me so I can sober her up." Kurenai called just before I walked into the room. I was shocked. What kind of school was this if there principal was a drunk? Opening the door I was relieved to see that this Tsunade was sober as can be and was waiting for me. She was also very beautiful. Long blonde hair, with warm brown eyes. She smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down. As I did she looked at my file then back at me.

" I take it that you are Hyuuga Hinata/ Hikaru?" She asked me. I nodded my head about to explain before she held up her hand silencing me.

" I see that you were expelled from your last school because you insulted your principal claiming that he was having sexual relations with a student is that correct?"

" Yes Tsunade-sama that is. But in my defense he probably was." I said crossing my arms. She smiled at me.

" I don't doubt it. He always was a pervert. Anyways back to what is important here. I have your schedule here. Your stuff has already been taken to your room. In this school all of the seniors and juniors room together. Two seniors and two juniors per room. Same thing applies with freshmen and sophomores. You don't have to go to any classes today but I would like you to go tomorrow. You will meet your room mates later. Lunch will be served at 12:30 if you want any. There is a pool in the back of the building. Each room has its own bathroom and study. You are on the top floor. Your room number is 126. Be happy that is the most secluded room in the building." She handed my a slip of paper that had my room number and schedule on it.

" Umm you do understand my errrm situation don't you?" I asked her. She smiled again and nodded.

" Now off you go I do have other things to tend to. Oh and if the students scare you a little don't worry its natural." I nodded and exited in the room. Just as Shizune said my stuff was no longer in this room. I nodded at Kurenai and she smiled at me as I walked towards the elevator. It opened and there stood two guys and one girl?

" Oh hi you must be the new guy right?" One of them called. I nodded and stepped into the elevator. Remembering to deepen my voice I said.

" My name is Hyuuga Hikaru what is yours?" the blonde smiled.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto. This guy right here is Inuzuka Kiba and the guy beside him is Haku." I nodded but was shocked this guy was so pretty but he was a guy!

" So what year are you in Hikaru?" Kiba asked me. I turned to look at him.

" I am a junior." I stated plainly. He smiled showing my what resembled strongly to be fangs.

" That's cool. Naruto and I are to. Haku here is a senior though. Naruto is 16 I'm 17 and Haku's 18. I trust that you are 17?" Kiba asked. I nodded and turned to look at the doors. I heard Kiba take in a breath then look at me strangely. Turning to Naruto he whispered something and Naruto looked at me like Kiba had. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

" Hyuuga did you say? We have another Hyuuga in this school Hyuuga Neji." Haku said. I turned and looked at Haku.

" I've never met him. So I guess we could be related but I am doubting it." I said. Haku shrugged his shoulders. Naruto and Kiba had stopped talking and were now smiling deviously. In reality I knew Neji he was a cousin of mine. I knew him very well when we were children. He was a year older than me so there was a chance that I could be roomed with him. I was slightly hoping that I would be. When the elevator finally stopped on the 5th floor all of us got out and headed towards are rooms.

" Oi Hikaru-san what room are you in?" Kiba asked. I turned to look at him. All three of them were heading towards the same room.

" Umm I am in 126." All of them stopped and looked at me. I heard Kiba whisper good luck. Haku look worried and Naruto glared at the floor.

" If you have any troubles with that room just come tell us okay bye Hikaru-san." He called and closed his door with him on the other side. Now I was afraid to enter my room for fear of who my room mates where. Opening the door I saw that all of my stuff was on the one bed that didn't have a blanket on it.

Thankfully no one was in the room yet. Unpacking all of my stuff in the free dresser and putting my stuff in the bathroom that I needed in there. There was only one thing left to do. Taking out my covers I made my bed. Piling all 6 of my pillows on the bed how I would need them. I looked at it. My covers were a dark red with a huge black H on it. All of my pillows were black except two that matched my covers with the H and everything. I sat down on my bed just as the door opened and in walked two guys.

One had black hair back in a pony tail and nearly black eyes. The other one had blonde hair and blue green eyes well eye. I could only see one of them. They both look to be about the same age. They were both gorgeous. I was about to say something with the bathroom door opened and a half naked guy with a towel wrapped around a slim torso walked in. A six pack rippled along his stomach. He also had black hair but with a blue tint to it. His eyes were the say as the other guys. They had to have been brothers. I thought and sat there staring at them all. They were all way to hot for me at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed at first they didn't even notice me in the room. How could they have? I was underneath the top bunk on my bed. They were the weirdest bunk beds I had ever seen too. Both were queen sized. Suddenly the half naked guy turned and stared me down. I started to grow a little anxious. 

"Awe you poor little bunny here in the wolves den yeah." Said the blonde who was now sitting beside me. He scared the crap out of me when he just appeared there but I only jumped a little. 

"Deidara don't scare him." The one with the pony tail called setting himself on the bunk of the other bed. I didn't say a word just stared at them all. Deidara glared at him. 

"What is your name bunbun-chan?" He asked. I was so confused. Why bunbun-chan? I screamed to myself. 

"Hyuuga Hikaru." I said remembering that I was supposed to have a deep male voice. Deidara smiled at me. 

"That's a nice name but I prefer bunbun-chan yeah. I'm Deidara the one on the bed is Uchiha Itachi and the moody one that isn't talking to you right now is Itachi's little brother Uchiha Sasuke. So bunbun-chan….." 

"Why do you insist on calling him that? Chan is a suffix for girls Deidara if you hadn't noticed." Itachi called. I turned and looked at him. He returned my gaze while Deidara pouted a little. 

"Because Itachi, he looks like a little bunny caught in a cars headlights. Yeah." He looked at me a minute and pulled me into a standing position. 

"Besides he has that smooth skin like a girl." He said rubbing his head into mine. I shuddered and turned away. 

"Leave him be Deidara." Itachi called. Looking between Deidara and Itachi I had no time to react before Deidara had me in a literally breath stealing hug. His two arms surrounded me squeezing me to him tightly nuzzling his face in my hair. 

"Eeeeep." I squealed. 

"But Itachi-san he is even snuggly like a girl and man does he smell good yeah." That's when Sasuke glared at Deidara. I saw Itachi's eyes flicker to him for a mere moment before returning to us. 

"Ummm Deidara-san could you maybe put me down?" I asked quietly. I looked at him. He smiled at me. His gaze flickered to my neck for a moment. Before I could stop him I felt something warm on my neck. It was…..his tongue. 

"EWWWW! Put me down!" I yelled kicking and thrashing around. Yet he kept me in my place. I heard an animalistic growl come from Sasuke. I looked over at him but the thing that scared me was that his eyes seemed to have a red tent to them. 

"Deidara. That's enough put him down." Itachi said climbing to his feet on the floor. Deidara looked at Itachi then at Sasuke and set me down gently. 

"I was making him feel at home that's all yeah." He said. I could here the depression rolling off him. I looked at Itachi then at Sasuke. He glared at me then went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. The tension in the was room was thick. Finally as if someone knew the trouble I was going though there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Itachi said. The door opened and in walked two girls. One had glittering pink hair chopped short with big green eyes. The other one had long blonde hair with dark sapphire eyes. They smiled at me in a kind of hungry animal way. Side stepping so that I was now behind Itachi I peeked at them from behind his back.

" We just wanted to come and say hi to the new boy here. Naruto already told us about you." The one with the pink hair said.

" Yes, so what's your name? Mines Yamanaka Ino, and the lesser beauty beside me is Haruno Sakura or you can just call her forehead girl. I do."

" Shut it Ino pig." Sakura yelled. Which caused them to start yelling at each other. I smiled at them a little as they squabbled.

" I am Hyuuga Hikaru." I said making them remember why it was that they were here. They smiled at me in the animal way again. I stepped closer to Itachi's back which I could now tell contained a good portion of muscle.

" Hyuuga huh? We have another Hyuuga in this school Hyuuga Neji. He is a year older than us and really not smart. He's not as cute as you though. Granted he is cute." I no said while Sakura nodded her head in agreement. I tried to smile but couldn't. Already I had girls here that thought I was cute. I guess Sasuke just has bad timing because he entered the room right before Sakura and Ino were about to leave. As soon as they laid there eyes on him they threw themselves at him cooing his name in between glaring at each other. He glared at them cursing until he finally got them off of him and out of the room. Through clenched teeth he steadily asked.

" Who in heavens name let those two in this room?" Deidara and I backed up until we both were in a corner away from Itachi who we figured was about to be attacked. Deidara was actually on top of me. Getting close to his ear I whispered.

"Uchiha-san is scary when he is mad." Deidara nodded his head.

"Your telling me yeah." He whispered back. Sasuke threw his glared our way. I tried to shrink into Deidara. Itachi chuckled at us softly.

" I let them in here little brother. They wanted to meet Hikaru-kun here." He stated plainly looking more that a little bored Sasuke growled at Itachi. " Sasuke know your place _little _brother." He bit out and as soon as he did Sasuke stopped growling.

" You know what happens every time they see me Itachi. You could have least gave me a warning call or something. And didn't I already tell you once to stay away from him?" Sasuke asked looking at Deidara. I felt his back tense up against my chest and I knew what ever was going to happen next wasn't going to be good.

" I can talk and touch Bunbun-chan here if I want to yeah. The same thing goes for him too yeah." Deidara yelled jumping towards Sasuke a little. " See look." I was afraid he'd lick me again. Instead he just poked my arm twice. Sasuke growled at him again.

" He's right Sasuke you have no right to forbid him from contact with Hikaru-kun only Hikaru has that right." Itachi said making everyone turn to look at me. " So Hikaru what do you say?" Itachi asked. His eyes were filled with amusement. I looked at Sasuke who had a smoldering glare on his face and then at Deidara who held a puppy dog face that was oh so pitiful. I was trapped.

" I don't mind Deidara-san as long as he isn't hugging me or something." I said looking at the ground. I could feel Sasuke's glare on me. Finally he muttered something about finding Naruto and left the room. Deidara looked rather happy but said he had to get to class. He bounded out of the room after hugging me.

Itachi's P.O.V

Today had been a good day. Outside the sky darkened. There was going to be a thunder storm and by the looks of things soon. I looked over at the boy standing next to me. It was obvious to me that something about this kid stirred something in my brother. What it was though I had no idea and knew that Sasuke wasn't about to tell me. I looked out side as the rain began to pour down hard. I heard a sigh come from Hikaru. I looked at him. He was watching the rain just as I had been.

" It's sad you know. I love the rain and yet at the same time hate it with a passion all at the same time." He said looking at me. He blushed slightly. " You must not need nor want to hear any of this." He said. It intrigued me. ' How could you love something and hate it at the same time?' I asked myself and soon found that I was voicing my thought. He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders.

" I love it because it is calming and peaceful. I hate it because…." As he was about to finish his sentence a loud thunder clap sounded through out the room. Suddenly I found that my arms were occupied by a trembling Hikaru. " That's why I hate it." He whispered from my shirt. I smiled and bent my head to say something to him. I only bent it a little but as soon as I did I snapped my head back up. Deidara was right about two things. One he was very soft and two he did smell extremely good. It wasn't his hair that smelled so good. It was his actual skin. It smelled like a mixture of coconuts and cherry blossoms. If I had to describe it in a color it would be white. A pure looking color like his eyes. The thunder clapped again more violently this time. He shuddered against me. I saw the lightning flash and then saw nothing but black.

" Great now the power has gone out." I mumbled. I could still feel Hikaru in my arms and then he was gone. I felt a tug on my shirt and realized that I was being pulled somewhere.

Hinata's P.O.V

" Hikaru where are we?" Itachi asked. I thought a moment before replying.

" We are in the closet." I said coming to my conclusion. Even in the dark I knew that Itachi had one brow arched. I knew what his next question was going to be and I counted down the seconds until he asked it.3.2.1.

" Hikaru why is it that we are in a closet?" He asked. I smirked a little. Then remembered exactly why we were in the closet. I felt the fear in lope me. I turned to where I head his voice coming from and said.

" Well in here the sound of the thunder won't be so loud." As if some evil thunder god had heard me the thunder on cue clapped louder than it had before. I grabbed on to Itachi's arm and squeezed. I could feel the muscles in his bicep flinch but I was shaking to violently to notice that much. I closed my eyes trying to shut it out. I hoped that it wouldn't last long and would be over soon.

Itachi's P.O.V

Hikaru was beside me. He was squeezing my arm tightly in anxiety. I looked towards him. The thunder clapped again and his shaking increased. I sighed and picked him and settled him in my lap. His shaking finally died down. It was then that I noticed how light he really was. I felt him tense up a little but settled down. I felt around in the closet for something that might help. Feeling Deidara's old Cd player I hoped it and hoped there was a Cd in it. Thankfully there was. Pushing play I turned it up on full blast.

The classical music blared everywhere but it didn't matter. For once I was happy of his strange infatuation with classical music. It tuned out the sound of the thunder and soon I felt Hikaru's tenseness leave all together. Soon his head was dead weight on my chest and I knew that he was asleep. Nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck I was once again overwhelmed in his scent. I inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh. Little did I know that he wasn't asleep any more and had awaken.

Hinata's P.O.V

When Itachi had moved it woke me up from my slumber. I heard him smell me. Not wanting to startle him I said nothing. Guess he got a little braver because soon his tongue was on my neck. It was hot and wet. It was swirling making a circle. Finally he resorted to giving me a hickey. I didn't stop him though even though I could have because oddly it was different from when Deidara had tried. His was intoxicating. When he stopped I wanted nothing more than to call him back. Already half asleep from his kiss I heard him whisper.

" It's just such a waste that you are not a girl." ' Wouldn't you be surprised.' Was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep. With Itachi soon following. It wasn't until later that I would become uncomfortable. I heard voices outside the closet door. Groaning out that I didn't want to wake up I turned and snuggled into Itachi's chest. He was still asleep, or so I thought.

" I swear Sasuke they are in here. Deidara is at the pool. This has nothing to do with him but watch." Naruto's voice called out from the other side of the door. Suddenly it was flung open and light over whelmed us. I flinched at it and grasped on to Itachi's shirt. I could feel the rage of someone pouring over me. I knew that it was Sasuke. I was betting everything I had that it was. I felt Itachi move underneath me. Not turning my head from his chest I opened my eyes to show everyone I was indeed awake. Turning my head slightly I saw a very pissed Sasuke and a smug looking Naruto. Suddenly I felt Itachi's arms move to underneath my butt and suddenly we were tall. I knew it was because Itachi had stood up. Not wanting to fall my arms automatically shot up around his neck.

" See Sasuke-teme. I told you that they were here and here they are. You should have never doubted this nose. It has never failed me yet and never will." Naruto said poiting at us.

" It's not polite to point Naruto." Itachi's deep voice called out and he immediately pulled his finger back. I felt sorry for him when Sasuke turned to glare at him instead of me and Itachi. I was glad though that he wasn't glaring at us anymore. As if he could here my thoughts he looked back at us. I could see his jaw tense up.

" Itachi, you have once chance and I mean once chance to explain as to why you were in the closet with Hikaru." Sasuke said. I looked up at Itachi. I didn't want other people to know about my fear of thunder. It was bad enough that Itachi knew. Cruel people would most likely find a way to use it against me.

" Lie." I whispered so only Itachi could here. The only response I got from him to show that he had heard was a blink of the eyes. It might not have meant anything to anyone else but to me it meant the world.

" Though I don't owe you an explanation little brother I will grant you one. During the storm we were in the closet in case the windows broke. Being bored we turned the radio on. Due to Deidara's horrible taste in music we fell asleep." Itachi said not blinking once. ( Some where out there Deidara's knee gave out and he knew that someone had just insulted him.) I was surprised at how easily the lie flowed off of Itachi's tongue. Looking at Sasuke we waited for his reply.

"Hmm so why was he in your lap? And could you put him down for fucks sake." Sasuke growled out. I was starting to get really annoyed at his attitude towards anything concerning me. Itachi put me on the ground. I stepped towards Sasuke a little. Arms crossed over my chest I glared at him in the same manor that he did me.

" What is your problem huh? Did it ever occur to you that I could possibly make my own decisions? Damn I've known you for one day and already I can't stand you. Trust me that's a new record. If I didn't want half of the things that happened to day to have happened they wouldn't have. Geez I never knew having a _father _would suck this much. Thanks for nothing _Dad_." I sneered . It was like the entire world had stopped. With every passing second Sasuke grew angrier. I wasn't backing down though. Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and I. Neither was about to let up on the glares though. Inside I was afraid he was about to throw a punch at me. I would have thrown them right back though.

" You have no idea as to what you are talking about." He said. That just fueled my anger.

" Oh so now I don't understand the words coming out of my mouth and you know everything about me huh? Well let me tell you something buddy boy you don't know anything about me and I don't have the time for you." I yelled walking out of the door hoping to get away from it all. Just as I rounded a corner two people crashed into me. Still angry I glared up only to see my cousin Neji's hand in my face and an apologetic look on his. The other guy was already walking away.

" Sorry about Sai. He really isn't a people person." Neji said. I smiled at him.

" That's okay Neji." I said hoping he would realize that it was me. Then I remembered I was supposed to be a guy. I mentally slapped myself.

" I'm sorry how do you know who I am? Have we met before?" He asked obviously confused. I just smiled at him again.

" Yeah we have met before Neji-nii-san. Well Ja ne." I called and left him there stunned, I knew that he would figure it out before the day had ended at least I hoped he would. I was just walking randomly when I realized that I was lost. Looking around I saw a single person and the end of the hall. I walked over to the red head and tapped on him shoulder smiling. He turned to look at me with the most beautiful sea green eyes I had ever seen.

" I am Hyuuga Hikaru. Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me oddly for a moment.

" Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked completely ignoring my question. I was confused but answered him anyway.

" Nope. Should I be? Do you want be to be?" I asked him. He blinked at me before shaking his head no.

" Well Hyuuga Hikara I am Gaara." I smiled at him. His name suited him but the love symbol on his forehead didn't for he seemed to unloved. I decided that I would love him as a friend if no one else would. Brightening my smile I said.

" Well Gaara how about you and me, we be friends ne?" I asked as we walked down the halls. He looked at me while walking.

" Indeed." Was his only reply.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nice talking to Gaara even though his reply's were almost never over five words. When I started to talk about Sasuke I didn't even wait for his reply. I just told him everything. When I finished my heated conversation with an almost mute person I waited. Turning to look at me he blinked and said.

"So basically your problem is this Sasuke guy who thinks that he can control what you do and think? He is protecting you from having friends and you just met him?" Gaara asked. I stopped walking and stared at him for a minute. Grasping a hold on myself I continued on.

"Yes, that is exactly what the problem is. So what do you think?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't return to 5 letter sentences.

" Well I wouldn't say that he is protecting you exactly. He might be protecting everyone else from you. My guess from everything you have told me is that something about you upsets him and he doesn't know how to handle it. I also think that there is a good chance that you are the only person who has ever yelled back at him and stood up for yourself." Gaara said. It all ran smoothly as if it were truly that simple. I agreed with him though.

"You are probably right about that. Now you have helped me how can I help you?" I asked not knowing what kind of trouble I could have just gotten myself into. He looked at

me. I saw his eyes flicker to my neck for a second before returning to my eyes.

"Yes, there is something that you can do for me. Whenever you have a problem with Sasuke I want you to come tell me about it and you can tell me where you got that." He said and poked my neck. I knew that there was probably a good sized and fresh hickey there. I felt a blush creep into my face.

" Well you see umm when I was in the closet and umm…" I stopped because he had cut me off by holding a hand up for silence.

" I don't want an explanation for what happened just….just…..just give me a name that's all I need. I promise I won't do anything rash." I looked at him and saw that he wasn't looking at me. I took a deep breath and whispered.

"Itachi-san." I took a peek at Gaara and saw that he was shocked that it had been a guy.

" Well that was quite unexpected. Well did you let him or did he…." He didn't go on but I knew what he meant.

" Well he thought that I was asleep but I didn't say no so nope he didn't force me." I whispered embarrassed. I probably seemed gay to him now. I could tell he was angry but he didn't yell or anything. Turning to me he said.

" I just want you to understand that I have no other friends outside of you and my two siblings. Naruto tries to be a good friend but he can't always so basically I have you." He said as we entered the cafeteria.

" I I I I'm not gay by the way." I said making sure he knew. He smirked at me.

" I know." He said. The cafeteria was filled with people I didn't know. Gaara started walking towards a table. It had 7 people on it. Only 2 did I recognize. One was Neji and the other one was that guy named Sai that had bumped into me yet didn't say anything. Gaara sat down leaving an open chair beside him and a free chair. The table was shaped like an octagon so there was two extra chairs at the table. No one was talking they were all to surprised. When I sat down I noticed that I was right in the middle of the table.

"Ugly." Sai mumbled.(He he get it. Sai calls people the opposite as to what he sees as nick names!XD) No one seemed to here him but me. The first person to speak openly was a blonde girl beside Gaara.

"So Gaara has brought a newbie to the table huh? Well I'd better introduce us all. I'm Temari the guy beside me is Kankuro, then Sai, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, and you of course know Gaara. The empty seat beside you is for Anko-sensei. Sometimes she sits with us.

"She and the noble Gai-sensei are the greatest teachers. They together teach the most youthful subject of Physical Education." The guy Temari said was named Rock Lee. Gaara leaned over to me as Kankuro and Rock Lee started to fight. Kankuro was saying that P.E sucked and Rock Lee was about to break out in tears.

"Don't mind him Hikaru he thinks that Gai is the greatest think sense the telephone." Gaara whispered. Temari smirked at us.

"So your name is Hikaru huh? Hikaru what Hyuuga?" She asked. I was stunned.

" How did you know?" I asked. This time it was Neji that said something and not Temari.

" Isn't it more that a little obvious. Dark hair white eyes. Any one could tell right off the bat _cousin._" I could see his look of triumph cross his face. He had figured it out. I tried not to blush for the eyes would have given it away.

"We will talk about this later nii-san." I said for everyone was watching us with confused looks on their faces.

"Yes will most defiantly will." He said getting his point across to me.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The yell was heard across the room. Temari rolled her eyes and cursed. I could barely make out the words They're here. Looking around I saw Sasuke sitting with Naruto surrounded by girls. Oddly Ino wasn't one of them but Sakura sure was. She had been the one who had yelled. Sasuke's gaze caught mine. I quickly looked away like a 5 year old with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Who are all those girls?" I asked. Temari snorted.

" They would be 'Sasuke-kun's' ever faithful fan club. I don't know why they do it

though."

" Do what?" I asked not understanding. She looked at me for a moment to see if I was serious.

" Follow him around everywhere of course. He has never had a girlfriend so there is only one solution……. He has to be gay!" She said as if it was something no one had thought about before. In fact everyone even I was beginning to think about it.

Sasuke's P.O.V

When I sat down at the table I counted down the seconds until the dobe would arrive. On cure as always. Following him was the horde of girls. Ignoring them I found the familiar dark blue head of hair I was looking for. He was sitting with Gaara. I watched as they whispered to one another. It was simply infuriating. Something about him was off. I had heard and smelled it. It was strong. I didn't even have to be close to him for the scent of coconuts and cherry blossoms to nearly drive me insane. I could hear his blood slowly pulsing in his veins. When Deidara had gotten close it sped up causing me to have a mental battle with my inner self. Not to long after I got on the brink of attacking Deidara. Growling at him Itachi had to but in. That was the last straw. I had to go talk to Naruto and Kiba. They had dealt with this longer than me anyway. So I found Naruto. He was some help but couldn't completely stop my problem. I could tell that he was hiding something also but….

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled. Looking at her for a moment my attention turned back to Hikaru. He was looking at me. Seeing me catch him he quickly turned around. I caught his scent again. Damn he was so good smelling. Even from across the room it was strong. The annoying girls had finally left. Naruto was saying something but I wasn't listening the only thing I had on my mind was blood red…..coconuts? He was a _guy_. He had been a girl I would just woo him but he wasn't he was a boy. Why was I attracted to him that was a little bit obvious now. ( I am straight for crying out loud.) I thought. Getting up I decided I needed to meditate on this before I did something rational.

Hinata's P.O.V

I had felt eyes on the back of my head the entire time but they seemed to be gone now. I turned around just as Uchiha-san walked out the door. I turned around to say something to TenTen who had asked me a question I heard some one burst through the cafeteria doors.

"BunBun-chan?! Where are you yeah?" I stayed where I was frozen at the sound of Deidara's voice. I snuck a look at Deidara. I saw him looking around for me. I tried to sink into my chair.

"Who the hell is BunBun-chan?" Temari asked looking at TenTen. She looked at her buns then back at her. TenTen gave her a heated glare.

"There you are BunBun-chan. I almost didn't see you there yeah." Deidara said coming to sit down beside me. That's when they realized that I was BunBun-chan. I felt like growling at Deidara. Temari was the first one to begin laughing. Soon everyone except Gaara, Sai, and Neji were laughing. Deidara looked at them confused with a pout set on his face.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny yeah?" He asked his pout growing deeper. She pointed at me.

" You call Hikaru BunBun-chan? Isn't that kind of girlie?" She asked between laughs. Deidara shrugged his shoulders. Showing he didn't care.

" But Hikaru-kun is a boy not a girl Deidara-san." Lee pointed out. I knew what was happening as soon as Lee had said that I felt like killing him for what was coming next. Deidara smiled at him. Wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug he

said.

"But BunBun-chan here is so soft and cuddly just like a girl. Not to mention he smells so good." Deidara took a big whiff of me. Unintentionally I saw everyone lean in and smell me even Gaara.

"He has a point you do smell really good. Like coconuts." TenTen said. I blushed a little before replying to her.

" Umm that is my shampoo and body soap that you are smelling." TenTen made an O shape with her mouth. Suddenly Deidara's arms were yanked from me. I turned excepting a mad Sasuke was saw a woman. She had spiky brown hair.

" No PDA!" She yelled and sat down where Deidara had been. She looked at me then at everyone else. " New kid?" She asked. They nodded. I figured that this was the infamous Anko. Lee was the one who confirmed my suspicions.

"Anko-sensei what are we doing in your youthful class today?" He asked eyes bright. His eyebrows moved freaking me out. It was bad enough that they were so bushy but now that they had moved I was terrified. She looked at him and a sly smile came across her face.

"Well today Lee we are going to have a surprise." She said. Everybody but him groaned. I laughed at there faces. She turned her attention to me. I gulped for she was more than a little scary.

"Umm yes?" I squeaked out.

" So I am guess Tsunade gave you the day off huh? Well you better go to your classes anyway. Teachers like it when you do that. There's only 3 left today anyway." She said then got up to leave. Gaara pushed some food towards me. I looked at him confused.

"Eat you are going to need it." Was all he said. I smiled at him and gladly ate. As I finished the bell rang for us to leave. Pulling out my schedule I saw that I had Algebra 3 next with Kakashi Hatake. Then biology with the secretary Kurenai. My last subject was P.E with Anko and Gai. I headed towards well I didn't know where I was going.

"What's your next class Hikaru?" Kankuro asked me talking to me for the first time. I looked up at him.

" Umm Alegbra 3 with Kakashi-sensei." I said turning to look for the class room. I heard a gasp come from behind me. I turned to look at where it came from.

" Algebra 3? That is a college course. Only a few seniors take that class and 2 juniors. Not even I am taking that class." Neji said closing Rock Lee's mouth for him. He had been the one who gasped. I arched an eyebrow. Neji was supposed to be super smart.

" So I am good at Math. It was always my best subject." I said heading towards the hall. They shrugged and went the opposite way. The tardy bell rag when I finally reached the door. Opening the door everyone's head snapped up. Immediately I saw Itachi and Deidara. I mentally screamed.

"BunBun-chan! Come sit beside me yeah." Deidara yelled and kicked the guy beside him out of his chair. The guy grumbled but moved to a different chair. Itachi went back to what ever he was doing. He was sitting in front of Deidara. As I walked to the seat I passed a head of spiky black hair in a short pony tail. The guy was asleep. I sat down beside Deidara and automatically felt eyes on me. Looking up I saw Sasuke's eyes boring into my head. I looked away hurriedly. The guy on the other side of me laughed. I looked at him and saw that he strongly resembled a fish with his blue skin. I looked around for the teacher but didn't find him anywhere. Deidara smiled at me.

"Don't worry BunBun-chan. Kakashi-sensei is always late yeah." He said. I smiled at him and waited. 10 minutes passed and a silver haired man wearing a mask walked in the room.

"Sorry everyone. I got lost on the path of life on the way over. Here Kisame pass these papers out and Shikamaru WAKE UP!" He yelled and the sleeping guy raised his head and mumbled something about being troublesome. Sitting down at his desk he pulled out an orange book and began to read. Kisame( the guy I was now going to call fishy-kun) handed me my packet. Immediately I put my 'name' on it and started. It was 150 problems that should have taken any one at least 30 minutes but I finished with in 5. I felt eyes on me as I stood up and walked towards Kakashi-sensei's desk. I set the packet down on his desk as he looked up from his book.

"Are you having trouble understanding something?" He asked. I shook my head no. He arched an eyebrow at me.

"No, that not it at all. I am finished." I said. His eyes widened. Looking through my packet to see if I was really finished and not lying he looked back up at me.

" You're the new student Hyuuga Hikaru are you not?" He asked. I nodded my head yes." I head that you were good but I didn't know that you were this good." He said and pulled out a pen to begin grading my paper. I walked back to my desk and pulled out a note book just as a neatly folded note landed on my desk. I looked up to see who it was but no one was looking at me. I unfolded the note and saw very neat cursive handwriting.

Hikaru why didn't you tell me that you had gotten a hickey? Yes I knew that you were awake. It is a very purple color. Borrow some base or something from Sakura. I am sure that she has plenty. Well Christmas break is in 3 days. Sasuke is staying here but I can't. I was wondering if you were going to stay here also or if you were going home for the holidays. It will probably snow. Naruto my father and I have to go up north for something. Sasuke said that he didn't wish to go so he is staying here. Anyways write back.

Itachi.

I looked up at him but he didn't show any sign that he had given me the note. Pulling out another sheet of paper I wrote.

_Itachi, I didn't tell you about it because truly I didn't think that it mattered. By the way you need to explain about that. I'll go find Sakura later and get some base from her so no one will see it. I'll either be staying here also or going home. By the way what is up with your brother and how he acts towards me?_

Hikaru

I threw the note back at him. Without even looking he caught it. I felt like giggling.

"Hikaru come here." Kakashi called. I turned to look at him and saw that he was giving me a very stern look. I gulped and walked towards him knowing that he had seen me throw the note.

"Hai Sensei?" I asked. He smiled at me suddenly. Well it looked like a smile and handed me my paper back.

"Good job you made a perfect score." He said and returned to reading his book. I let out the breath I was holding and sat back down. There was another note on my desk. This one had different handwriting on it.

Are you a faggot or something? Do you have a thing for my brother because that's just disgusting. You had better answer me!

Sasuke

I turned to see Sasuke watching me. I glared at him crumpling up the note. I looked at the trash can and tossed the paper easily into it. Everyone looked at me when it went in. Even Kakashi-sensei had gotten his nose out of his book long enough to see me make the shot. He stood up.

"Kisame you are in charge of the class. I have to go see Tsunade-sama about something." Kakashi said and rushed out of the room. Kisame pulled a chair to the front of the room and glared at us before sitting down and falling asleep. The moment he did a guy 4 chair beside me started talking. As the first word came out of his mouth a very sharp pencil was thrown at him and stuck in the wall just above his head. I looked at Kisame and saw that he was still 'asleep'. I snorted just as something flew at my head. I caught it easily. It was Itachi's note. I opened it.

You never said anything to me so well…. I'll explain everything later. I don't know what Sasuke's problem is with you. That is something that you would have to ask him about. By the way why didn't you tell me that you were good at basketball? The school has competitions with the public school every year. WE lost last year because we were one man short. Try outs are soon you should try out.

Itachi

I sent him a simple note back that said okay. He didn't write another note back. I felt eyes on me again. I suspected it was Sasuke so I didn't chance it. I was about to fall asleep when Kakashi-sensei walked back in the room with Tsunade-sama and a white haired man. All three of them stared at me until I start to fidget.

" Are you sure about this Kakashi? You really saw that?" Tsunade still looking at me. Kakashi nodded his head and walked over to me.

"Hyuuga-san will you give me a piece of paper?" He asked. I nodded and handed him one. He took it and crumpled it up. Handing the paper wade back to me he said. " Now throw it at the trash can." I took it aimed and easily made it once again. Kakashi turned back to the duo he had brought in with him. The white haired man rubbed his chin. He looked at me a moment then took the trash can and set it on one side of the room and motioned for me to follow him. Grabbing another sheet of paper he crumpled it up and handed it to me.

" Shoot it from here." He said. I shrugged and shot it again. As excepted it fell in. Tsunade's eyes bugged out.

"That is a good 70 feet Jiraiya." Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded. Turning to me she said. "Hikaru pick someone from the basketball team and come with us." I didn't know anyone on the basketball team so I just stood there.

"Umm Tsunade-sama I don't know anyone on the basketball team." I said. Se looked at me a moment then turned around to head out the door.

"Uchiha you play come one." Itachi and Sasuke both stood up. Not even looking at them but walking out of the door she said. " I meant Sasuke, Itachi. He is closer to Hikaru's age." Itachi sat down and Sasuke followed me as I followed Tsunade. As Sasuke and I entered the gym a basketball was thrown at each of us.

"Sasuke I know your limit is half court so shoot from half court." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded and stepped to half court and shot it making it fall in. She turned to me.

"Hikaru I want you to do the same thing and try and make it if you can. Don't worry if you can't Sasuke IS the best on the team." She said. I looked at him and he smirked. I glared at him and stepped up to the half court line. Tossing the ball I heard it fall in. I picked my ball back up and turned to look at her. She smiled at me.

"I guess that is your limit we have seen enough thank you Sasuke, Hikaru." She said and turned to leave.

"Umm Tsunade-sama that isn't my limit I can full court it." I said making her turn back around to look at me for a moment.

"Don't get cocky not even I can do it and you heard her I am the best on the team." Sasuke said. I glared at him again.

" I CAN do it." I said through clenched teeth. Tsunade smiled at our rivalry.

"Then prove it Hikaru-san." She said. I took a deep breath and walked down to the other side of the court. I had only done this a rough 18 times before. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped it would go in. Chucking the ball hard I waited for it to hit the back board. Instead I heard it fall throw the net. Opening my eyes I saw that it had went in nothing but net. I felt like jumping up and down laughing. That would make me seem more like a girl so I settled for smirking at Sasuke.

"That was amazing." Jiraiya said. Tsunade and Kakashi nodded their heads in agreement as Sasuke glared at me.

Throwing my new jersey on the bed I grabbed my biology book and head that way. Opening the door I saw 5 kids in the room. I knew that I was early but who cared. Then I noticed Kiba waving at me. I smiled at him and headed over towards him and sat down beside him. He smiled at me and said.

"I know Hikaru." I looked at him confused.

"Know what Kiba?" I asked. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

" I know that you are really a girl."

( Thought I'd leave it there didn't you? XD Nope I'm not!)

I sat there frozen. I felt my mouth go dry. I gulped.

" How umm did you find out?" I whispered back. He looked at me then around to make sure no one was listening.

"Well that first time we met I smelled something strange and then I realized that you had just gotten off your period and I knew you had to be a girl." He said. I felt like I was going to die.

"Does Naruto know also?" I asked. He shook his head yes. Then it clicked. "Wait how could you smell that?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Easy all werewolves can smell that kind of stuff." He said like it was nothing. When he saw that it didn't click with me he sighed and said. " I am a werewolf."


	6. Chapter 6 Naughty Dreams?

I sat there for a minute contemplating what he had just said to me. I figured that he must have been messing with me to see if I was dumb enough to actually believe him. I got a little bit angry at first but it subsided as I realized I almost fell for it. Then I started laughing. I hit his arm playfully.

" That was a good one Kiba. I was really starting to think that you were being serious there for a minute." I laughed but he didn't start laughing with me. I looked at him and saw he had a serious face on. I gulped.

' You are umm (gulp again) being serious aren't you?" I asked starting to tremble a little. He nodded. I backed away a little. " You aren't gonna umm like eat me or anything are you?" I asked. It was then that he laughed.

" As tasty as a virgin woman in the afternoon sounds I am happy to say that I haven't eaten a human in over 384 years." He said. I was shocked 384? How old was he.

" How old are you?" I asked.

" 17." He replied as if knowing I was going to ask that before I even did. I was confused.

" Umm well then how long have you been 17?" I asked. He laughed again.

" You are a quick one. Well Hikaru I have been 17 for well over 500 years." I nodded. So far it all made sense oddly.

" So now we both have a secret about each other. So is Naruto a werewolf to?" I asked. He nodded his head no.

" Naruto is one a kind. He is a were fox. We aren't sure how it happened though." Kiba said as a man walked through the door.

" I am sorry everything but there has been a problem with your teacher for she had to help the principal sober up again. We all know how long that can take so every one stay in your seats and try not to burn anything. Got it Mr. Inuzuka?" He asked and looked at Kiba this time. Kiba smiled at him sheepishly as he walked out of the door. I looked at Kiba wanting to ask what that was about but decided that it was a story for another time.

" So there are other people in this school that are special like you?" I asked and he nodded curtly.

" Gomen. I am not aloud to talk about it though. I can only tell you about Naruto because he is my cousin and I have his permission to tell anyone I please for that's the relationship family gets. Others you will have to find out for yourself. Can I um ask you a favor?" He asked. I shrugged.

" Sure why not? I am not obliged to do it though." I said and he nodded in agreement. He licked his lips and looked at my mouth.

" Can I umm hear it?" He asked whispering childishly. I looked at him like he was an idiot for now I was confused.

" Hear what?" I asked childishly too to tick him off. He glared at me for a moment before looking around and replying.

" Your real voice. You know your girl voice." He said. I could feel my mouth fall into the infamous O shape. I put a hold on the gruff voice I had been using and said.

" This is my real voice." It sounded real melodramatic for I hadn't used it in awhile. Kiba looked at me star stuck for a moment.

" You have a very beautiful voice. I don't see how you get it so low sounding. You have a sweet soft voice. If I had to guess I would say that you were good at singing. It's not all high pitchy and annoying like most girls are though." He said. I went back to my other voice.

" Well feel lucky for you are the only one who has heard it in this school." I mumbled and he grinned.

" Hikaru you want to find out what Sakura and Ino are?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side.

" I thought you said that you aren't aloud to tell me about the others?" I asked. He grinned wolfishly.

" I'm not going to tell you. Sakura is. The only thing you have to do is…………." He whispered the rest in to my ear. I felt giddy inside and a little guilty for what was about to happen.

" SAKURA-CHAN! I need to talk to you!" I yelled as she walked into the room. Giggling she walked over to us and stood. I groaned mentally. I had forgotten that she thought that I was cute.

" Yes, Hikaru-kun?" She asked overly sweetly. I felt like shuddering in disgust. I didn't though.

" Kiba-san told me Sakura-Chan." I saw her look of happiness start to slip. " He told me all about you and Ino-Chan. I must say I am surprised." I said seriously. In one fluid moment she had whacked Kiba up side the head and whispered furiously.

" You told him that Ino-Chan and I were mermaids? What's next are you going to tell him that TenTen-Chan is a water nymph huh Kiba! Answer me you damn wolf! You know its against the rules!" I stood there shocked.

" TenTen-Chan's a nymph?" I asked. Sakura turned from where she held Kiba by his collar. She sweat dropped.

" Sakura you baka I didn't tell Hikara-kun here anything. You just told him all of it. Plus I'm not so sure that TenTen's going to be to happy with you considering you broke the rules." Kiba said. Sakura glared at him again before dropping him and grabbing a hold of my wrist. She started to pull me out of the door.

" Sakura-Chan where are we going?" I asked as she drug me down a hall and some stairs.

" The pool it is reserved for Ino TenTen and I during this period. I am sure that they are there." She said and threw some doors open. Pushed me inside and followed behind me. There before me was Ino tail and all with TenTen. Ino was laughing as TenTen danced ON the water. They both stopped and stared at me.

" Sakura what's he doing here?" Ino screeched driving her tail under the water. I hadn't even got a good look at it.

" Can it Ino he already knows about us all. I umm might have accidentally told him." She said. TenTen was suddenly in front of Sakura all out in her true form. She was gorgeous. She had long ocean blue hair. Jade green eyes with the outsides a deep purple and green skin only she could have pulled off.

" You broke the rules didn't you Sakura? You told him about me didn't you Sakura?" She asked venomously. Sakura gulped and nodded.

" I am really sorry TenTen I didn't mean to honest. It was an accident I would never betray you like that." She chocked out through her silent tears. TenTen's gaze narrowed. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

" Okay!" She chirped happily and patted Sakura on the head before turning back to the water. Even I was shocked. TenTen looked like the kind of person that would kick the shit you of you with out thinking twice about it. She looked at me a moment and I gulped. I guess I thought to soon.

" So now you know a secret of ours. It is only fair that you tell us something about you in return. A good secret that is." TenTen said narrowing her eyes at me. I saw a flash of blue that I figured to me Ino's tail. I heard a splash and saw that Sakura had gotten in the water. I couldn't see her tail though.

" She's right Hikaru-kun. It is your turn to tell us a secret." Ino said this time she let her tail come up out of the water to hover over her back and sway slowly. I gazed at it. It was a beautiful dark blue like her eyes. I didn't even think of what I was saying as I watched it before replying.

" I am a girl." I slapped a hand over my mouth as soon as the words came out. I looked at them and saw Ino and Sakura were shocked. TenTen was looking smug.

" YOU'RE A WHAT!" They cried together. I shrugged. I wasn't about to repeat myself.

" I already knew Neji-kun told me earlier today. I just wanted to see if you were trustworthy or not. Well now that that's over I think you had better get back to class." TenTen said as the bell rang. I sighed now I had to go to P.E and pray that I wouldn't have to shower afterwards. As I entered the coaches office Anko through me a pair of clothes.

" I have been informed of your position and I am sorry to say you still have to dress out in the boys dressing room. Just head into one of the stalls none of the guys should bother you about it." She said not even turning around to look at me once. I nodded and entered the room. Inside there was about 25 majorly hot guys changing. I looked around and saw that Itachi was talking to a red head and taking his shirt off. I felt like fainting after he did. He was chiseled and great just like Sasuke had been. His six pack went into a Greek V and I felt myself drool a little. Before any damage was done I felt myself being shoved into a stall. I turned and saw Neji looking overly protective. I cursed mentally. I was never going to get to see anything with Neji around he was also very protective of what I heard and saw. I pouted a little at him.

" Change Hikaru and hurry out of here. I will wait until you are finished so I know that your eyes remain as virgin as possible." He said and closed the door. I huffed at him but changed. When I finished I tried to open the door but realized that it was stuck. I knew why to. Neji was leaning against it. I knocked on it twice and he got off of it. I glared at him as we headed towards the gym. As we entered I saw Anko talking to a man with a bowl hair cut that was clad in green spandex. I gulped and looked at Neji who was looked at him in disgust. I shuddered and looked down so I wouldn't have to see that. When I looked down I noticed that my shorts were shorter than Neji's and the rest of the boys. They were GIRL shorts! I was shocked. Anko looked over at me and headed towards us. She smiled at me.

" Sorry about the shorts Hikaru but we didn't have any more guy shorts so I had to set you up with some girl ones. We should have some more in by next week so don't worry." She said and then went off to talk to the green monster that I figured was Gai-sensei. Once again Lee gave me the answer when he ran in screaming it and went over to hug him. I leaned in towards Neji.

" That's scary." I whispered.

" Yes it is." Came Itachi's voice from beside me. I jumped back and saw that Neji wasn't beside me and Itachi was now.

ITACHI'S P.O.V

When I saw that Hikaru was standing there beside Neji I was a little jealous. Then my gaze drifted a little bit lower and I noticed that he was wearing girl shorts. I felt like attacking him. His legs were like a flawless pit of creamy white skin. I didn't see any hair on them. I made me wonder if he shaved or something. He didn't seem to notice when Neji left his side. So I walked up and stood beside him. When he said something and I whispered back it shocked him and he jumped. I chuckled at him.

" What's the matter did you think you were talking to yourself?" I teased him. He blushed slightly.

" No its just that I thought you were my cousin. I don't know where he went off to and I was talking to him. Erm not that you aren't nice to talk to." He hurriedly said. I chuckled again and noticed that he still hadn't covered up the hickey I had given him. I was about to say something about it when I heard someone yell from behind me.

" Bun-Bun-Chan!" I groaned mentally as Deidara came running up. Hikaru turned around to tell him hi when Deidara talked him. He was hugging him and rubbing his cheek against Hikaru's. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Hikaru glared at me but also pleaded for help.

" Deidara-san could you maybe get off of me?" He asked quietly. Deidara didn't get the hint though instead he went on and said.

" My dear Bun-Bun-Chan did you miss me as much as I miss you? Don't worry that evil little brat of an Uchiha probably isn't going to be in this class with us. He hates P.E so if he is he will stay away from me considering I love it. I love being out doors. Do you love being out doors Bun-Bun-Chan?" He asked looking down at him. I felt the jealously ripple off me again. If I had been in Deidara's position I probably wouldn't have been talking I probably would have been doing things that were unimaginable considering we are both guys. Hikaru opened his mouth to answer when Anko came up and ripped Deidara off of him.

" Didn't I tell you once already Mr. Siosan NO PDA!" She yelled and helped Hikaru up before returning to her place beside Gai-sensei where they were probably plotting how to kill us all. As I saw Sasuke enter the room I ushered Hikaru to the other side of it while Gai-sensei called for attention.

" Hello my youthful students! Another glorious day it is. Well today we shall have the ultimate youthful challenge we will be running 2 miles!" He said and the only one who cheered was Lee. Everyone else groaned. I looked over at Hikaru who had his head in his hands muttering something. I smiled at him when Anko spoke up.

" Now listen up you maggots. You have the entire period to finish this up. The first ones who get finished meaning the first 3 won't have to run it again. Seeing how we run this once a week I suggest you don't waste all your energy. Now get your asses RUNNING!" She yelled. I felt Hikaru jump beside me. I started to jog around the track. Surprisingly he kept up with me pretty good. Every so often I would look over at him to see how we was doing and it never changed. Soon Lee, Neji and Sasuke had passed us up. I knew Sasuke was doing it so he could get out of doing it for the rest of the year. Lee and Neji were competing. I chuckled at them and just kept jogging.

HINATA'S P.O.V

Itachi was a pretty fast runner but I was keeping up nicely. Sasuke was just a head of us about ¼ of the track. Then it was Lee and Neji who were just behind him. At the rate we were going we would have to run it again next week and I didn't want to do that. Half a lap to go and then we would be done. Still running my breath was coming a little harshly.

" Hikaru do you want Sasuke to beat us?" Itachi asked a little out of breath beside me. I shook my head no.

" I would never want that arrogant prick to beat me and anything and think he's better than me." I replied heatedly. Itachi chuckled at me.

" Then find some extra strength because he is going to beat us if we don't run at top speed and catch him off guard. Sasuke finishes before everyone all the time." Itachi said and that was all it took me to realize hey I had a lot of strength left. As if I were talking to my legs muscles I bounded off. I heard Itachi laughed again before running a step behind me going at his fastest pace. When I passed Neji I felt him speed up to but I wasn't about to get anything better than first place. I was gaining on Sasuke and he didn't notice until I passed him a little. I was happy I felt a victory but Sasuke wasn't about to be beat. He ran to. ( Damn he's fast.) I thought. Taking a deep breath I launched myself forward hoping and praying I would beat it. My legs felt like they were on fire but I had to beat him. I could here his footsteps behind me, but I was determined. I could see the finish line just a few step ahead. I could also see Sasuke's head which meant he was in front of me. Gathering up all of the little strength I had left I took a giant leap and the next thing I knew I was over the finish line first and flat on my back. I had jumped and I had made it but I had also hurt my back and something else but I wasn't sure what yet. I heard clapping and saw Itachi looking down at me.

" That was record time Hyuuga. No one has beat Sasuke yet and you did. You got a record time of 4:28." Anko said. I stood up and figured out that it was my ankle I had hurt and pretty badly. I looked at her a moment before I felt like passing out from the pain I was getting from my ankle and back. Before I could explain it I had passed out. I felt two arms catch me and lift me. Unconsciousness took me so I didn't get to look at the face of my captor. When I woke up I was laying on my stomach and some one was talking to a lady.

" Is he going to be okay?" I heard a voice.

" Yes she umm he is going to be just fine. Sorry I just tended to my female patient and it has been a long day. I have been doing that all day. Anyways his ankle is twisted a bit. I suggest 2 days off of it maybe go around on the crutches. As for his back the only thing that he really needs to do is relax it. Thank you for carrying him in here." The lady I presumed to be the nurse said. I figured that it was Itachi or Deidara.

" It's no problem. I am probably the reason that he is in here in the first place anyways." Sasuke said. I was shocked but didn't move.

" Well be that as it may I am sure he will forgive you." The nurse said. I heard Sasuke sigh. There was a moment of silence.

" You said that his back needs to relax? Would a massage do the trick?" Sasuke asked. I could literally feel the woman brighten up.

" Yes, that would probably help a good deal. Thanks for your help. Anyways I'll leave you to it. Be careful of his upper back though I had to wrap it up." The nurse said and I heard a door shut. I figured that they had left. I was about to get up when I felt the sheet that covered my back being pulled down and then something on my butt. It took me a moment to realize that Sasuke was sitting on my butt and had pulled the sheet off my back. I was about to start screaming and then the nurses words hit me. She had come up with an excuse as to why my breasts were wrapped. I sighed mentally. The fact that Sasuke was sitting on my butt though was a little nerve racking. Then I felt warm hands slide over my back down my waist and back up. Then he started to massage it. I felt my self literally relax greatly. He was so good at this. He continued to massage my back and with every time he did I felt myself turn into putty. How could some one who was so cruel to me be so nice at the same time. I started to drift off to sleep with Sasuke massaging away.

_I could still feel his hands on my back. He was still giving me the massage. I moaned slightly and he stopped. I felt his breath at the nape of my neck._

" _Do you like that Hinata?" He asked huskily and turned me over. I nodded a little at him. I felt that my wrap wasn't around me anymore and instead I was in my bra. Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt either. I knew that I was just in my underwear but the sheet was covering that up. I sucked in my breath at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. He bent down and started to suck on my collar bone._

" _Do you like it when I do that?" He asked. I nodded again. I felt him smirk against my skin. Catching my face in his hands his kissed me gently. Before venturing down towards my neck. His kisses like Itachi's were drugging but with Sasuke I felt like I would die with out them. I moaned again and he smiled up at me. I looked at him through lustful eyes and could barely make out two fangs peeking over from either side of his mouth. He kissed me again._

" _Sasuke." I whispered and it snapped my back into reality because I felt the warmth leave me._

I opened my eyes and looked around. It had just been a dream. That's when I saw that Sasuke was now standing with his back turned to me. I quickly grabbed my shirt and put it on. I wouldn't look at him for I was afraid that my emotions would show clearly through my eyes. They betrayed me like that sometimes. I heard the door open and saw that Itachi had walked in and was glaring at Sasuke.

" So you are awake I see. Did you have a good dream?" He asked and smirked at me a little before walking out of the door. I felt like screaming. I had obviously uttered his name out loud. I smiled at Itachi as he handed me two crutches.

" Thanks." I said and we walked out of the nurses office.

" So what was my brother talking about?" Itachi asked as we entered the elevator. I blushed and didn't look at him while I answered.

" Well he was giving me a massage while I was asleep to help my back. I guess he heard me say something in my sleep." I said and looked at Itachi. He had a look on his face that said. ( are you a naughty dreamer). He voiced his opinion.

" So Hikaru are you a naughty dreamer or something?" He asked as we entered our floor. I felt myself blush. The inner me was saying probably yes.

" No Itachi!" I said. He smirked at me.

" Then what were you dreaming about?" He asked as he unlocked the door to our room. I blushed again.

" I umm actually don't remember." I lied. Itachi sighed faking disappointment.

" Okay Hikaru. When you are ready to tell me about your naughty dreams just let me know." He said and went into the bathroom.

" I don't have naughty dreams." I yelled and turned around to see Naruto and Kiba looked at me with wide grins on their faces. I knew I was in some kind of horrible and twisted trouble.

A/N I know I know everyone is wonduring when she is going to get attacked and when the Sasu/Hina stuff is going to happen. Well it will all happen in the next chapter I promise. It's just I am thinking of making a Ita/Hina/Sasu triangle happen. The Sasu/Hina stuff in the next chapter might not be that good but it will happen. Maybe something even more serious in the chapter after that! HeHe I didn't rate it M for anything ya know. Anyways I would appreciate reviews. I might not update again for awhile if I don't get at least 3. Come on people thats not alot is it?

Sasuke- Yes that is Joii for your story that is.

Joii-(cries slightly) really? ( lips tremble)

Hinata- not Joii that's not alot to ask for right sasuke!

Sasuke- Hn.

Joii- Is my story that bad?

Hinata-No Sasuke is just a big meany right Deidara?( Sticks tongue out at Sasuke)

Deidara. Yeah. Don't worry Joii your koi will make you will feel yeah.

Joii- (Perks up) Who's gonna be my koi? Huh Huh Huh!

Itachi- That would be me.

Joii-( squeals in delight and runs away with Itachi.)

Sasuke- Hn

Deidara- Joii will be back sometime tomorrow or the next day yeah.

Hinata- yep she would never abandon her faithful readers. Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Itachi the peeping tom

I do not own Naruto or any of the related characters or any of the bands/songs that will appear periodically through out this story.

Kiba and Naruto were both grinning at me like idiots. I gulped. Naruto was moving closer to me on my right and Kiba was doing the same to my left. Finally I felt my legs hit a table and they stopped.

" So Hikaru what's this about naughty dreams?" Naruto asked.

" I do not have NAUGHTY DREAMS!!!" I yelled at him making him back up.

" Never mind if you do or don't Hikaru that's not why were are hear any ways. We are here because we actually need your help in something." Kiba said giving me a devious grin. I backed away from him a little.

" What is it that you need my help with?" I asked. The looked at each other then back at me making me worry even more. " Umm guys?" I asked shakily. Suddenly they flung themselves at my feet on their knees crying anime style.

" We don't know what to get our Okaasan's for Christmas!" They cried together. I looked at them for a minute wondering why they were coming to me about this. Then I remembered that they knew that I was a girl. I started to laugh at them.

" You want me to help you Christmas shop?" I asked holding my stomach through laughs. They nodded not understanding my reaction. I had thought that they were going to knock me out and dress me up at a girl. Hey guys could be cruel sometimes. Wiping away the stray tears that had come from my laughing I looked at them.

" So will you help us?" Naruto asked.

" Sure I'll help you." I replied. They grabbed either one of my arms and lunged out the door towards the parking lot.

" Great we are leaving right away because Christmas Break is in 3 days and we want to beat a huge rush of people that I think will be there. I don't know. Usually I have one of the servants shop for me but this year Mom and Dad let them have a vacation can you believe that?" Kiba asked walking up next to a sleek black 07 mustang. I heard a beep and knew that he had unlocked it. I looked beside me to say something to Naruto but saw him walking away from us.

" uh Kiba this is your car?" I asked. I had never in my life touched a car this cool let alone road in one. He looked up at me from his position half way in the car.

" Yeah why? Are you gonna ride with me or Naruto?" He asked me. I shrugged.

" I guess it depends what does Naruto drive?" I asked. Kiba smiled at me then pointed behind me where a rumbling was coming from. Suddenly a motorcycle shot out. It was a fiery red and orange. I had no clue what type it was though. I barely knew cars motorcycles were out of my league. I quickly sat down in the car and closed the door.

" I think I will ride with you." I said. Kiba smirked as we pulled out of the parking lot. I was about to close my eyes and try an relax when Kiba turned on the stereo. The music rumbled through the seat behind me. He had an excellent sound system. He switched the Cd and suddenly T.I came on play Whatcha no about that. It was a good song in my opinion for rap. I looked out the window and saw that Naruto was showing off. I smiled lazily at him as we pulled into the mall's parking lot.

" Did you like the show Hikaru?" Naruto asked taking his helmet off. I raised an eyebrow at him before turning away and walking into the mall.

" Hurry up you two. We still need to get something for your Okaasan's." I reminded them. I heard footsteps pick up from behind me.

" What do you have in mind Hikaru?" Kiba asked me from my left side. I looked at him for a minute.

" Well Kiba what is your mom's name and what is she like? What does she like?" I asked him. He thought a moment.

" Well her name is Noami she raises thoroughbred horses and prized champion dogs. She loved animals and the color gray." Kiba said. I nodded. She might be a little bit difficult.

" What is your mom like Naruto?" I asked. He smiled like a cat that had just got into the cream.

" Have you met the principal?" He asked. I nodded a little afraid. His mom was like the principal." Well there you go." He said confusing me.

" Care to elaborate on that?" I asked picking through some of the gray fur lined coats. I decided against it. She might not like fur.

" Well Tsunade is my mother." Naruto said making me drop the glass dog I was holding. Kiba caught it in one swift motion before it hit the ground. I smiled gratefully at him and turned back to Naruto.

" Tsunade-sama is your Mother?" I asked. He nodded before scratching the back of his neck.

" Well you see she's not my real mother. She adopted me about 12 years ago. I was sleeping underneath a bridge. Actually no one knew that I really existed except my great grandfather well he wasn't really related to me he just took care of me sometimes. He passed away when I was five. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad well no one knows who he is. My great grandfather was the one who told me this and gave me my name. Tsunade took pity of my surprisingly and adopted me. Sense no one knew that I was alive it was fairly simple. I have been living with her ever since then." Naruto said. I looked at him. He was so happy and yet inside it must have been killing him. I looked over at Kiba who was digging through some purses.

" Kiba I think I know what your mom needs for Christmas." I said and his head popped and he smiled at me.

" Really what?" He asked walking towards us. I was standing in front of the perfume. I picked up a black square bottle. It was a simple smell of honeysuckles. Kiba shook his head no immediately.

" What's wrong Kiba?" I asked him.

" We um us well people like me and Naruto have really sensitive noses." He said. O. I sprayed some on me. It wasn't that strong at all.

" Well its not that strong are you sure?" I asked. Kiba closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes his pupils were slits. I backed away a little they returned to normal.

" Yeah I think that one is good. It really isn't that strong. How much is it?" He asked. I looked at the price. It was expensive.

" $256." A woman said coming up behind us. It really freaked me out. " I think maybe you should head to next store. I don't think there is anything is this store a couple of teenagers could buy. Kiba was about to start yelling at her I could tell. I turned towards the woman and made sure I seemed very determined.

" Do you know who I am? Or even who the two people beside me are?" I asked icily making sure to use my real voice. She smiled sickeningly sweet.

" No honey I don't and I don't think it matters." She replied looking at her manicured nails. She could have been a twin to Barbie.

" I am Shizune Kyouya's daughter heir to KHST." She looked up at me suddenly. " The guy on my left is Kiba Inuzuka, Noami Inuzuka's son. " This time the lady gulped. " Finally the guy on my right is Naruto Uzumaki Tsunade's child. You know Tsunade headmaster of KHST and heir to Takara industries and you know what I think we could have you fired at a moments notice." I said and the lady took a step back.

" I I I I I I." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

" Now before I talk to your manager what was it you were saying?" I asked sweetly this time.

" I need to go restock the back." She whispered and hurried off. As soon as she was out of sight Kiba and Naruto turned to look at him. Before I knew it I was being tackled to the ground with the two of the hugging me yelling Kawaii!

" Uh guys what are you doing?" I managed to squeak out. I was in a very awkward position. I was sandwiched between two half animal guys. Kiba looked up at me from his position on my side. He grinned at me and Naruto looked up from in between my shoulder and neck.

" That was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen a girl do with her clothes on." Kiba said. I looked at him in horror. ' I can't believe that he just said that to me. Me hot? I am supposed to be guy for crying

out loud!' I thought.

" I didn't know your real voice was so Kawaii." Naruto said nuzzling his head back into the crook of my neck and collarbone. Once again I was in an awkward position that I couldn't handle.

" Help." I barely whispered. Kiba looked at me. He hadn't heard what I said.

" Nani Hikaru?" He asked. I took a deep breath and yelled out.

" SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kiba smiled at Naruto as I tried to squirm away from them. They squeezed me harder. I felt someone pull me up and against a hard chest. I sighed seeing Kiba and Naruto's shocked faces from on the floor.

" Thank you so much." I said forgetting to make my voice deep again.

" Bun-Bun-Chan why do you have a girl's voice yeah?" Deidara's voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see him looking at me.

" Umm well you see… I really can explain this." I said trying to make him understand. He looked down at me and smiled. Poking my arm he said smugly.

" Bun-Bun-Chan you are a girl aren't you yeah?" He poked me in the arm again. I hung my head slightly knowing that I couldn't avoid Deidara.

" Hai." I muttered. I felt him smiling at me. His joy was very powerful.

" So it's okay now ne? It's okay to have these feelings about you because you area girl yeah?" He asked more to himself than to me. Kiba and Naruto jumped up and pointed at him.

" NANI!" They yelled together. He looked at them shocked and stepped back a little. I looked at them oddly. They were acting weird. I also knew that at any moment they would attack Deidara. I was betting that Deidara would win the fight even if he was a sweet heart.

" Gomen-nasai Deidara-kun. I umm still have to help Naruto and Kiba shop for Christmas." I said dragging away an angry Kiba and Naruto. We stopped in front of a bottle shop. It gave me an idea as to what Naruto could get for Tsunade.

" Naruto maybe we could get your Okaasan a bottle to hide her sake in?" I suggested turned to look up at Naruto. His face brightened up at the thought.

" Yeah that's a great idea. She is always trying to hide it. Maybe now she really can and won't come home grouchy." Naruto said picking up a dark green bottle and looking at it. A sparkle caught my eye. I looked closely an saw that it was crystal necklace and Naruto was wearing it.

" I think this is a good one to give her. Don't you agree?" Naruto asked. It was a pretty purple blue one.

" Yeah Naruto that is a good gift." Kiba said fro behind me. His necklace caught me eye again.

" Umm Naruto-kun why are you wearing a necklace?" I asked touching it a little. I pulled my hand back and blushed. He smiled at me softly.

" It's okay. Tsunade gave me this on my 13th birthday making me officially her son." Naruto said touching the necklace a little. WE headed to the check out counter. I wasn't worried about Shizune's present because I had ordered it a long time ago. Paying for the items we headed towards the parking lot.

" Do you still want to ride with me Hikaru or do you want to ride with Naruto?" Kiba asked opening his car door. I looked at him then back at Naruto. Inside I really wanted to ride on a motorcycle. I didn't trust Naruto on it though. I slid into Kiba's car as Naruto sped off. I was glad I had decided on Kiba. I was quiet on the ride back and Kiba didn't turn the radio on. I kept thinking of how Deidara was going to take the news and we he would do. Would he tell someone? I needed a shower. Kiba pulled up into the parking lot and we walked to the dorms.

" Well Ja ne." Kiba said and went into his room. Sighing I opened the door to our room and looked around. No one was there. This was a great opportunity to take a shower in peace. Shedding my clothes I stepped into the shower and turned to water on.

Itachi's P.O.V

I had just been sitting alone at a table in the library when Deidara came running in.

" Itachi-san I have something that is very important to tell you." He called. I just looked up at him. He set both of his hands down on the table about to talk.

" What is it that you want Deidara?" I asked a little annoying at him. He looked at me and smiled evilly.

" I know a secret about a certain person." He replied smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

" Who is this certain person exactly?" I asked. He grinned again with a twinkle in his eyes. " Just tell me already Deidara." I bit out. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

" Hikaru-kun." I didn't move. I stopped and looked up at him to see if he was being serious or not. He was. I stood up and glared at him. What could he have possibly found out about my little obsession at the moment.

" Tell me everything you know and tell me now." I said. Deidara smirked at me walking away. Right before he left he turned and said.

" Why should I?" He left the library leaving me wondering. I felt a growl rumble in my chest. I chased after him. I saw him heading towards the room. I tackled him to the ground and growled at him. I could feel his fear and my fangs growing coming out of my mouth and peeking over my bottom lip.

" Tell me everything you know Deidara before you end up as my lunch." I said venomously. He gulped before nodding his head. I got off him and waited for him to stand up.

" Hikaru is really a girl." He said as he stood up. I looked at him sharply. " I found out today when I went to the store. His real voice is so Kawaii….." I growled again to tell him that was enough.

" How do I know your telling the truth Deidara?" I asked. It was his turn to look at me in a glare. We walked into the room together.

" I have no reason to lie Itachi. This was just what I need. Now I don't feel weird about my feelings for him." He said. I sighed.

" Whatever Deidara. I have to go to the bathroom. I don't care right now anyway." I said and opened the bathroom door to hear the shower going. I looked up to see a women with dark blue hair and pale milky skin. It took a me a minute to realize that it was Hikaru. I felt the blood rush every where and my fangs itch to grow. She was beautiful. I couldn't see how she got her breasts tapped down they were plentiful. I could smell her. It was strong like honey, cherry blossoms, and coconut. It was enticing and soothing. With out realizing it a growl of pleasure escaped my lips. Suddenly she turned to look at me.

" HENTAI!!" She screamed knocking me back into reality just as she tossed me out of the room. I saw Deidara standing by his bed smirking. I looked up at him still a little shocked.

" You see now? I was telling you the truth." He said and changed into his pajamas. I was about to when Hikaru opened the bathroom door and came out with a towel wrapped around his no her ample bosom. Her face was red from embarrassment. There was water droplets running everything down her white skin making me just want to lick them off. I resisted though. Now really wasn't the time. She walked up to me and before I cold register what was happening she slapped me across the face…………..hard. I deserved it.

" How dare you peep at me in the shower." She whispered. I was surprised. She wasn't yelling like most girls would be. Instead she seemed like she was about to cry. She let her façade slip and her real voice was coming out. " I thought you were better than that Itachi-san." She whispered again her head hung. Her shoulder's slumped and I saw silent tears fall down her cheeks.

" Hikaru I…." I didn't know what to say. She looked up at me this time a little anger in her eyes the tears still falling none the less.

" How could you betray my trust like that? I trusted you with everything in me!" She said this time louder and more defiant but still wavering in tears a little. I didn't know what to do. I could tell that she was truly upset. Not thinking of anything else to do so I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a hug. I felt my inner mannerism react and leash out wanting to taste her every fiber, her blood everything to see if she tastes as good as she smelt.

" Gomen Hikaru. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I just needed to use the bathroom. I would never betray your trust like that." I whispered into her ear while she sobbed against my chest. She buried her head into it and whispered.

" You mean it?" I chuckled softly at her.

" Hai Hikaru-kun I mean it." I pushed her back into the bathroom. "Finish your shower. We will talk about this another time. Sasuke could be home a any minute and I am sure that you don't want him to find out." I said. She smiled at me a little and walked into the bathroom. Deidara stared at me.

" You like her that much don't you Itachi?" He asked. I looked at him a moment.

" No. I just don't want my brother to freak out and attack her. It took a lot of my own strength not to." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback and Sasuke

Okay I need people to vote. Sorry if I don't update that often I just moved ! Love you all- Joii.

Sasuke-

Itachi-

I had been avoiding Itachi for the past two days and it had been working out nicely. I didn't want to face him after what had happened. It was my break period and I was walking aimlessly through the halls. Looking down at my feet I sighed.

" Is it wrong to avoid him?" I asked myself aloud not expecting an answer.

" Yes it is and I would like for you to stop it." Itachi said as my nose made contact with his chest. I hadn't even sensed him in front of me. Taking a quick step back I looked up at him apprehensively. What was I going to do now?

" Umm what are you talking about Itachi-san?" I asked hoping I could pass the 'I'm innocent and don't know anything' act. He grinned at me a little before walking towards me making me take a step back. It was like he and I were playing a game of predator and prey. I was most defiantly the prey.

" Oh I think you know exactly what I am talking about my little mouse." Itachi said. I prayed that I would get luck and that I wasn't going to become one of those girls that ended up pressed up against a wall and taken. I wasn't that lucky. I felt my back hit the wall and then my side hit the sliver lining of my cloud. Grasping the handle of the door I turned it and belted into the girls bathroom. Running towards the last stall I made it in there and slammed the lock into home. Sliding down the wall I sat down in the corner. I heard light footsteps into the room and knew that Itachi had followed me. There was a light knock on the door.

" No one's home." I squeaked out. I heard something that sounded alarmingly like a growl. I saw Itachi's hands grasp the top of the stall before it was ripped off its henge's and throw away. There stood Itachi looking none to happy. His fangs coming out of his mouth and his eyes were bleeding red. I stood up and prepared to do something. I figured my best bet was to jump as. As I prepared to do so Itachi spoke.

" Just don't. Just stay still and it will be alright." I looked up at him and suddenly realized how intimidating and hot he appeared to me. Walking towards me he stopped three inches from my face. His hands were on either side of my head and I was boxed in. I wasn't really minding that I was about to become one of the dumb actresses you see off the movies. The only thing I could think of was how much I wanted it to happen. I wasn't really registering his fangs or eyes. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as he took the tip of his tongue dragging it from behind my ear down the base of my neck and back up again. Moving over my collar bone I felt his fangs lightly glaze it. I felt my knees going weak and I knew that they were about to give out on me.

" What are you doing to me?" I asked. I heard him give a dark chuckle before whispering.

" Showing you that not all monsters are bad." I didn't really understand it nor did I care. Pressing his body up against mine his knee slid up in between my legs keeping me there as if he knew I was about to fall. His mouth was sl9owly tracing wet circles around my neck. Stopping only to nip me gently. Not hard enough to draw any blood though. Slowly trying to bring myself back to reality I heard Itachi inhale my scent deeply. His tongue licked my jaw line until finally his lips met mine. It was a soft kiss and teasing. I needed more though. It was also my first kiss so I was to afraid to do anything. I felt myself responding to him even more. My hands betrayed me in their oh so evil manor and sprawled out on his chest. There I was dressed as a guy making out with another guy in the girls restroom. I felt Itachi's tongue and fangs slide over my bottom lip. I gasped as he took this time and slid his tongue into my mouth. This was my first kiss and was progressing at a very rapid pace. Pulling back from me I looked up at Itachi half dazed. I could see that his fangs were longer now and his eyes were almost completely red. It was then that they hit me.

" What are you? I know your not human so don't even try and tell me that you are." I said looking at him. Something crossed his face for a minute before it was gone. He sighed the red leaving his eyes and the fangs shrieking.

" I am a monster Hikaru that is all that you need to know." He said kissing me once more before turning to walk away. I was now dazed, alone, and very confused. Picking myself up off the floor where I had slid when he back away I decided that I need to go on a walk to clear my head a little. I had no clue as to how long I had been walking through the woods. I looked up at the sky. Twilight was coming up soon was the only thing I knew. I heard a twig snap to the left of me just as the sun was starting to set. Snapping my head to the left I remembered a long forgotten memory.

_Flashback_

_I was five years old again. My birthday was the next day and my parents had just gone off for a walk. It was about to rain outside and I didn't want to be alone. Scared and alone I ran after them. Running blindly through the woods I stopped when I heard their voices. They were talking but the only words I could make out was baby and pregnant. I started to go out of focus as I thought of what a baby would mean for me. I didn't notice that their talking had stopped. I only snapped back into reality as the lighting stuck and a scream was heard. Looking up I saw my mother crying over my fathers dead body. It was then that the thunder clapped and it started my ever fear of thunder. My mom was yelling something that sounded like you monster. I turned to see what she was yelling at but I could see nothing. My mom letting out long mournful cries didn't notice when the something swooped down and started clawing at her. My mom tried to fight back but it proved useless. She died within a minute. I wanted to go and make sure that she wasn't really alive but that creature was still there. It was as if he could sense my presence but didn't know where I was. Being only five I was little and hid in a bush until it left._

_End of Flashback_

It was like that night all over againThere was girl there crying over her dead lover. She was screaming at the creature. Turning to look and finally see what it was I saw blue leather like wings where on his back along with long black hair. A bat nose was followed with two rows of sharp teeth. The girl was screaming bloody murder and was about to be killed. My feet were frozen to the ground. I wanted to run forward and help her but I couldn't. I saw his yellow eyes rimmed in purple turn to look at me as I yelled for the girl to run. My feet now connected to my brain ran forward just as he lunged for her. I felt three claws rips into my side as I pushed her forward yelling for her to run again. I was running away from something that had been locked in my memories for a long time. I saw the creature lunge for the girl again. I threw myself in front of her and felt his claws dig into my back before picking me up and tossing my away. I felt my back hit a tree. Before I was rendered unconscious I heard a sickening crunch, footsteps, and a growl.

Sasuke's P.OV.

I was prowling. Looking for a deer or something to get my mind off of Hikaru's blood. Lately he has been all I can think about and it was starting to make me feel more than a little homosexual. I found some squirrels and had a less fulfilling dinner, but none the less it would do. Suddenly the smell hit me. It was the smells of cherry blossom blood, a woman, and him. The stench of his half decaying body was more than enough to make me want to return my dinner to the ground. I heard Hikaru yell and I knew that I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. It made my lips curl at the thought. Running towards them I saw Hikaru take the hit and be chunked against the tree. Heading towards them he finished the girl and turned to start in on Hikaru. I growled lowly at him making my presence known. He turned to look at and smirked. Licking something off his claws I was hit my a wave of cherry blossoms. He was tasting Hikaru's blood. I growled again before he flew off. In his current state he wouldn't be able to take on me after I had just fed and he knew it. Any other time and I might have been in a little bit of trouble.

Pulling Hikaru up I slung him over my shoulder and saw that he was knocked out. The sweet aroma of his blood hit me again and I gritted my teeth. This was going to be a long walk. I fought off the urge to attack him as I walked back to campus. It started to rain. It was pouring down steadily soaking up both to the bone. I felt Hikaru shiver at my side. Pulling him closer to me I reached for the door to the school and found that it was locked. Growling I headed towards one of the five storage buildings hoping that they weren't locked. Trying all of them I found they were all locked. Pulling up to the last one I was happy to find out that some idiot had left it unlocked. I would remember to remind Tsunade about that later. Opening and closing the door I gently laid Hikaru down on the floor by the heater that was going because it fueled Tsunade's office. Looking around I saw that we were in the camping supplies storage room. Had I been any other person I would have cheered.

Flipping on the light switch I watched it flicker on for a moment before turning back off. Pulling out four lanterns I positioned them around Hikaru but with space. Throwing stuff off the shelves I finally found the first aid kit. Satisfied I grabbed another lantern and four sleeping backs. Lugging them over to Hikaru I gently laid him on a sleeping back. It was warm enough in the room that Hikaru wasn't shivering and wouldn't. Sitting him up I sucked in a breath and carefully made sure to breathe in an out of my mouth so I wouldn't smell his as easily. I peeled off his shirt not minding the bandage for the nurse had already told me about that and then pulled his pants off. Setting them both by the heater to dry I cut the bandage. There was two sets of three claw marks in his back and three claw marks on his side. The six on his bang would scar but the one of his side wouldn't. Slowly cleaning them I noticed that he wasn't flinching at all instead he just laid there perfectly content.

Pulling him into a sitting position in my lap I put a salve on the scratches. I took another bandage and started to wrap them up. Circling around his slim waste I started with him stomach and worked my way up into my hand brushed against something very soft and odd. Looking down at the boy in my lap I discovered that he had breasts……large breasts. I realized that the he I was holding was a she and that I wasn't gay. Ignoring it for the moment I finished the job and laid her back down on her stomach. Looking around I saw that Hikaru was starting to move. I heard her grunt before watching her sit up.

Hinata's P.O.V

I woke up in a warm room lying on a sleeping bag. The last thing I remembered was hearing a growl. Sitting up I felt a pain in my back and side and remembered about that. Letting my eyes adjust to the lighting in the room I looked around. Seeing a figure in the corner in the shadows I gulped nervously.

" Did you umm bring me in here and um save my l l life?" I asked. I received a nod in reply. Sighing I mummer a thanks. I wasn't about to give an all out thank you to someone that I couldn't even see. Trying to stand up I fell back and was caught my two strong white arms. Looking up to see who my captor was I was more that a little surprised to see that it was Sasuke. He was looking down at me with his dark ebony eyes. A couple of midnight blue black strands of hair had fallen over his face. I blushed at how close we were.

" S S Sasuke?" I half asked stuttering some. He smirked at me a little and set me back down on the sleeping bag.

" That is my name. Now would you kindly tell me yours because I think that we are going to be here for awhile and I don't like to talk to people when I don't know their names." He said as he turned all the lanterns off but one. It was still pretty light in the room. It was then that I realized what he said.

" What are you talking about? My name is Hikaru you know that!" I said in my girl voice forgetting about it. I eeped and slapped a hand over my mouth horrified. He smirked at me again.

" What were you saying your name was again?" He asked smugly making me want to slap him. Instead I settled for asking him a question of my own.

" Can you explain to me what it was that was trying to kill me back there?" I asked oh so sweetly. His face dropped and I knew I had won a small victory. I could tell that he didn't want to tell me. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer I wasn't sure would come.

" No one is sure what he is exactly. We only know his name Orochimaru. He had to consume a form of love once a month so he eats a couple in the middle of sweet talking, sex, or making out. It keeps him alive for a months time but no longer." Sasuke said. I could only think for a second before blurting out.

" Why does he do that?" I knew it was a stupid question but I wanted to know.

" The only way that he can become human again is to find a pure love. Legend has it that over 500 years ago a goddess loved him but he didn't return her love saying that he could never have love that wasn't pure. The goddess tried to reckon with him saying no love was pure but he shunned her. In her anger she cursed him to roam the Earth forever looking for pure love. She defined it even. Pure love comes from two people of complete opposite worlds and spirits. It is impossible though because aliens don't exists and if they did who is to say that they have opposite sprits." Sasuke said. I looked up at him confused.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. He looked up at me.

" What are you talking about?" He asked a scowl marring his face.

" Why the hell are you being nice to me. I swear every other time I see you it's like I have the plague and you don't want anyone to touch me or anything so what are you being nice all of the sudden?" I asked angry. I stood and as did he. He was a good 6'1 possibly a good six inches taller than me but I stood my ground. He glared down at me.

" I just saved your life and you are asking why. I see how far gratitude goes in your book." He said. I was pissed now.

" Excuse me! I am grateful that you saved me but I would just like to know why you have been nothing but a jerk to me every other time we talk." I said angrily my voice getting louder. Sasuke's voice came out low.

" Leave it." Sighing I knew that this was going to get us no where.

" What are you by the way?" I asked. He looked up at me.

" I am a guy." He said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at him.

" I mean like Kiba is a werewolf, Naruto is a werefox, Sakura and Ino are mermaids, and TenTen is a water nymph. What are you and Itachi?" I asked as his eyes widened at me.

" How did you find out about all of that?" He asked.

" Don't change the subject on me mister. Just and answer my question and we won't have any problems." I said a little angry at him for even trying. A smile tugged at him lips.

" You are a quick one aren't you? Well if you are so smart why don't you tell me." He said as I found myself pressed up against a chest with an arm wrapped around me holding me there and a hand titling my head to the side with Sasuke kissing on my neck. I felt my heart race.

" Sasuke?" I chocked out.

" You just love that don't you? You love the way that I can make your heart race and body feel at a moments notice." He said his voice thick with unmet desire. I moaned a little inside my throat as he sucked on my neck. I realized what it was that he was.

" You are a vampire aren't you?" I asked. He pulled back and smirked at me.

" Even through all of those distractions you still got it. How is that even possible?" He asked letting me go and taking a little step back to look at me. I thought for a minute.

" I guess because you and Itachi have this fixation with my neck and jugular vein area." I said and knew that it was my turn to tease him. Pretending to look at something I exposed as much neck as possible. Little did I know that it could back fire and have a double meaning. Sasuke grabbed a hold of me crushing my to him. His fangs were out and bloodlust was taking over him. Shivered in fear????

" Do you know that what you just did means that you freely give your life AND your body to me when ever I so choose to take it?" He asked. I looked up at him and suddenly had the urge to kiss those fangs of his. They looked so very inviting. Reaching up and avoiding his impenetrable glare I brought his head down into a light kiss.

Sasuke's P.O.V

When she had exposed her neck to me at that much extent I could no longer deny my most basic of instincts. When I spoke to her I excepted fear from her instead I found myself tasting that of which had plagued my every thought. I stiffened at first but were lips were coaxing me. I pressed against her lips a little bit more and felt her open up some. She needed the passion I was supplying. Opening her mouth to me our tongues twisted and fought for dominance. I could tell this was her first French kiss because she wasn't a little bit flushed at what she was doing. Deepening the kiss I pressed my palm to the outside of her breasts earning me a gasp, a moan, and a raging hard on followed by my own bloodlust.


	9. Chapter 9 Life Changing Mistake?

I felt it jab just above my belly button. Suddenly I pulled back and saw that Sasuke was looking more than a little primal. We were both breathing heavily.

" Sasuke I think that maybe we should to sleep or something. Not together or anything that is." I said as his eyes returned to their normal onyx. He looked at me a minute and nodded his head. I pulled a sleeping bag towards me and went to sleep not knowing the torture that Sasuke was going through all the while.

Sasuke's Dream

Sasuke was ten years old again alone, confused, a fresh vampire, and wondering around England in 1807. Being Japanese he didn't understand anything anyone said and was hopeless to try and speak to them. He wasn't about to try and learn either. Not wanting to become an animal he refused to hunt. The hunger was strong but he was fighting even though it was a losing battle. He could smell fresh blood everywhere ( none as tempting as Hinata's of course). Even mouse blood made him want to lunge out and attack something. It was all so tempting. Walking through the streets and being bumped into by people everywhere he was becoming very edgy. Finally getting off the main streets he was alone and couldn't smell any blood. Sasuke sighed. In appearances Sasuke appeared to be a ten year old be walking alone. Inside Sasuke's blood was raging with in his, clawing against his skin craving for its new life source. Sasuke didn't notice the young man slowly walking towards him. Looking up he finally saw him and stopped in his track as the young man stopped in front of him. Sasuke glared at him. He seemed unfazed. Sasuke knew him it was his brothers older friend Sasori. He was about fifteen but none the less hung out with his eleven year old brother and served him.

" What do you want Sasori?" He asked. Sasori looked down at Sasuke showing no emotion.

" Itachi-sama sent me out here to get you. He also told me to tell you that he can help you." Sasuke felt like growling. Itachi was the reason that his sister died and his family was cursed. His father had been killed because of it and his mother had been dead a long time ago so he couldn't blame that on him. Sasuke glared at Sasori once more before nodding his head. They walked silently back to their house. As Sasuke entered the study he saw Itachi and glowered at him. Itachi returned the look.

" Sasuke where have you been? Sasori has been looking everywhere for you. I sent him out hours ago looking for you. If you hadn't run away your transformation wouldn't have been near as hard as it probably was." Itachi sighed. Sasuke grew angrier.

" How can you sit there all high and mighty when you are the reason that I am the way I am. If you hadn't made that deal we wouldn't be orphans right now and your twin our sister wouldn't be dead!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi stood up.

" You know why I made that deal Sasuke. He said he could bring mom back!" Itachi yelled back. Sasuke grew angrier.

" It did remember as a BEAST!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi's voice dimmed and Sasuke was left alone in the dark.

End Sasuke's Dream Hinata's P.O.V

I woke up to hear Sasuke thrashing around. Getting up I dragged a lamp over to Sasuke and unzipped his sleeping bag. I saw that he was in a dead sweat and running a high fever. I panicked a little. When did he get sick and how did he get the chance? Then I remembered that he had gone to sleep with his wet clothes on. Sighing I looked at him. He was running a high fever but hypothermia was coming upon him and fast. It was then that I shivered. I looked around confused. ' It shouldn't be cold in here the heaters….' I was horrified at what I saw. The heater was off and the rain was coming down stronger making it colder. Sasuke was now shivering more violently and his lips had taken on a blue hue. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do but I never said that I wanted to do it.

Taking off all of Sasuke's clothes I maneuvered him to where his back was up against the edge of his sleeping back and there was space enough for another person beside him. I took off all of my clothes except my bra and panties and slid into the sleeping bag beside him zipping it up around us. I put on of his arms over my stomach and back. I pressed my chest up close to his face keeping his chest warm with my stomach. I put his other arm under me and around my back. I slid on of my legs in between his and threw the other one over his legs. I pulled his head down on to my chest to where his forehead barely touched my collar bone. The entire time I knew that my face was red. After Sasuke started warming up I felt his male instincts kick in and his arms grasped me pulling me closer to him. Sighing I knew that I would have to stay up all night or at least try and get some sleep. My body decided that sleep was good. Pulling my head into a comfortable position I drifted off to sleep.

No ones P.O.V

Sasuke woke up to the very strong scent of coconut and cherry blossoms filling his nose. He opened his eyes and saw skin and lots of it. Then he realized that it was everywhere and so very soft. Sighing he snuggled in to it a little more before snapping his head up and seeing a sleeping 'Hikaru' lying under him. ( Hinata hasn't told anyone her real name yet remember.). She looked so peaceful and delicate and so very soft. Sasuke didn't notice that he was nude but he did however notice that 'Hikaru' was only clothed in a bra and underwear. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and started to lightly trace circles on her stomach and blew a little on the hair around her face. After awhile 'Hikaru' woke up and opened her eyes. Hinata looked up after waking up and saw Sasuke leaning over her. She couldn't help what she did next. She screamed bloody murder and tried to get away from his but sense they were in a sleeping bag it was a little difficult. In the end they were both out of it and Hinata was pressed up against a wall pointing at him horrified.

" What is your problem you did this." Sasuke said. Hinata glared at him.

" You didn't have to be tickling me in my sleep!" She yelled then turned away blushing. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her.

" What? Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you blushing like that?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blushed even darker and mumbled something.

" I might be a vampire Hikaru but there is no way in hell that I heard one word of what you just said." He mocked her. Hinata groaned at him getting a little angry.

" I said! Put some clothes on I don't want to see that." Hinata said looking away blushing darker. Sasuke looked down and saw that he was indeed in the nude. Had Sasuke been any one else he would have blushed. Instead he calmly picked up his now dry clothes and put them back on. He walked over to 'Hikaru' and shoved her own clothes in her face.

" Not that I mind you in your state of undress but I am betting you would be more comfortable wearing clothes." Sasuke said causing Hinata to rip the clothes from his hands and blushing darkly.

" Turn around." Hinata said. Sasuke smirked.

" It's not like its something I haven't seen before. I mean we were basically having sex just now in the sleeping bag." Sasuke said but turned around anyway. Hinata now a perfect image of a cherry quickly pulled her clothes back on. Sasuke turned around not even waiting for Hinata to tell him he could. Okay so he lied and had excellent hearing as a vampire but he wanted to see her blush like that again. Hinata was shooting him evil glares while they sat in silence.

" So why was it you undressed us again? I don't believe you ever told me." Sasuke half asked and said. Hinata didn't blush this time instead she sighed.

" Surprisingly you become entering hypothermia and running a high fever. I only knew one way to get rid of both with one hit and it worked. It was kind of like killing two birds with one stone." Sasuke nodded. Yes vampires could get suck but he had, had pneumonia though it looked like hypothermia because that what happened when vampires got sick. They only got sick from major illnesses and they always seemed minorish. They always passed in a day or less.

" Thanks for saving me." Sasuke said more for her sake than his. Hinata just smiled at him.

" So you got your question in now I get mine. Why is it that every time your near me yours or Itachi's eyes end up turning red?" Sasuke's head snapped up. It was happening to his brother too. Sasuke growled low and deep making Hinata back up a little. Sasuke look a deep breath.

" It's a vampire thing called bloodlust." Hinata quirked an eyebrow at him.

" What exactly does that mean?" She asked. Sasuke chuckled a little. This girl was more innocent than she let on to be.

" It's…well you see.. It's kind of like being horny and hungry at the same time. You want that person's blood but you also want their body understand?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blushed because that meant that two very hott guys wanted her just like she wanted them.

" So umm I know how it works for werewolves because they are like dogs even though they deny it but how does it work for vampires?" Hinata asked. Sasuke was totally clueless as to what she was talking about.

" If you are talking about sex I could always…"

" NO!" Hinata cut him off. " I was talking about when you claim someone. Isn't it difficult for the two vampires when they are after the same person?" Hinata asked him a blush in her cheeks from the thought of what he had suggested. Sasuke looked at her and thought back to what he had been taught by Itachi so long ago.

" I guess vampires basically do like werewolves, a fight to the death or until one gives or let the object of their desire choose if it can. In this case that you be you Hyuuga." (This is where I tell you all that Sasuke won. He will prevail! But not for awhile. I plan on making this story pretty long!) Sasuke said. Hinata's head snapped up. He called her Hyuuga was he angry with her or something.

" Why Hyuuga?" She asked quietly. Sasuke smirked at her.

" I don't know your real name. You never told me remember?" He asked. Hinata nodded but before she could say anything it thundered outside causing her to scream. In a flash she had pulled her and Sasuke to the ground on a sleeping bag with one covering their heads like little kids making a bad tent. The thunder struck again outside and Sasuke found his lap occupied with a Hyuuga. Hinata was facing his her legs straddling his slim torso and her head buried into his chest.

" Hyuuga would you mind explaining as to why we are under here and why it is that you are sitting in my lap?" Sasuke asked. Hinata mumbled something from his chest. Sasuke couldn't even make out what she said. Outside a flash of lightning was followed by a loud thunder clap causing Hinata to cling on to Sasuke even tighter. It was then that he knew what was wrong.

" You are afraid of thunder aren't you Hyuuga?" He asked softly. Hinata nodded her head. After awhile a soft voice called out to Sasuke.

" Hinata." Sasuke looked down at her. " My name its Hinata." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Sasuke couldn't help what was happening to him. He was a male and there was a very alluring and enticing woman sitting in his lap straddling his waist. Sasuke felt everything from her breath on his chest to the pressure of her hips against his, how she fit his body perfectly, and how her ample breasts were pressed up against his chest.

" Hinata" Sasuke called out in a ragged breath. " Stop moving please." Hinata looked up at him in the dark.

" Why am I hurting you?" She asked her innocent voice causing Sasuke to bite his lip. Sasuke took a deep breath and was thankful that his hard on hadn't came to her attention yet.

" Yeah in a way." Was all that he managed to get out.

" Well how…. Oh." Hinata had moved a little and felt something prod into her upper inner thigh. Hinata instinctively sucked in a breath.

" Found out about our little problem huh?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't see her but he knew that her face was probably redder than an apple.

" So what are you going to do about it?" Hinata asked quietly. Sasuke smirked at her a million naughty thoughts running through his head in a flash.

" Well we have two choices. You could help me relieve it or you could just get off my lap." Sasuke said. Hinata looked up at him thinking. If she got off his lap she would go into convulsions. She saw no other choice.

" What do you mean help you relieve it?" Hinata asked clueless to what he was talking about. Sasuke looked at her to see if she was being serious sure enough she was.

" I can't really explain it Hinata but I can show you though how about that?" Sasuke suggested. Hinata thought for a moment.

" If you think that it would work best like that then okay." Hinata said. Sasuke smirked again.

" Really because if you agree I won't turn back." Hinata looked up at him a little suspicious but none the less nodded her head anyway. Sasuke smiled down and her and leaned down kissing her. He laid her down on the sleeping bag and she looked up at him shocked. She really hadn't known what he had meant.

" Umm Sasuke what are you doing?" She asked. Sasuke pulled his shirt off and smirked.

" You agreed to help me with my problem and this is the only way I can think of for you to do that." Sasuke said kissing her neck softly. Hinata bit her lip.

" Sasuke if we… well you know do you have any protection?" Hinata asked as Sasuke pushed her shirt up kissing her stomach. Sasuke looked up at her but didn't say anything his only reply was a grunt. He lifted her shirt over her head and looked down at her. She was beautiful. Hinata smiled at him as his arms snuck around her back towards her bra clasp. As he undid it he felt Hinata's hand roaming over his abs. He shuttered a little bit and threw her bra away. He kissed her ample breast loving the softness of it. He felt Hinata moan a little bit and his kissed the nipple and headed down towards her underwear. As he kissed across her flat, smooth stomach he notices that Hinata's thumbs had looped into his boxers and she pulled them down. Hinata gasped at what she saw. Sasuke was a good 9 inches. She started to wonder how in the world he kept all that in his pants. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and kissed her again before sliding her own underwear off of her. He started to suck on her nipple making it grow hard. She gave a little moan and his hand found its way to her mound. He touched her sensitive spot and she gave a little gasp. He kept it up for a little bit before thrusting a finger in her and sucking on her little numb. He heard Hinata drag in a ragged breath. He stopped and blew on it slightly causing her to jump with excitement. Sasuke started to suck on it again before she started to buck against him. He knew she was close. He nipped it gently and he felt her cum against his hand. He smiled at her seeing her eyes still glazed and spread her thighs while kissing her. He positioned himself above her and saw the fear in her eyes. He kissed her again. " Hinata this first time is going to hurt quite a bit." He said and she nodded her head in understanding. He sighed and pushed forwards feelings her barrier rip. She cried out in pain. Sasuke saw the tears start to form and he kissed her moving slowly.

" Don't cry Hinata-chan. I love you and I would never want to hurt you." He said soothing her and she nodded kissing him passionately. As she started to move with him the pain subside only to be replaced by the sweetest pleasure she had ever known. Sasuke straddled her hips thrusting in her a little faster. She moaned in pleasure and hooked her legs around his butt making him push all of him in her. She moaned in pleasure again as Sasuke drove in her faster. He grunted as her nails dug into his shoulders showing that she was loving it. This motivated Sasuke more and thrust faster. He felt her hips start to buck and after a minute she was breathing heavily from an orgasm. After a couple of more thrust Sasuke joined her and cam. Sasuke collapsed on top of Hinata who enjoyed his extra weight. Sasuke kissed her once more before they fell asleep.

Hinata woke up in complete happiness and soon realized that it was because of Sasuke and that he was sleeping with his arms wrapped around her waist. Hinata got up and felt a sourness in between her legs. Hinata looked outside and saw that it was daylight and it had stopped raining. Hinata looked around for her clothes and quickly put them on and headed out the door before looking to see if Sasuke was still asleep. She had managed to find something else to keep her breasts down with because Sasuke had killed the other bandage she had. Hinata opened their dorm room door and there was Deidara.

" Hey Bun-Bun-Chan how are you? What are you doing?" He asked. Hinata smiled at him.

" Hello Deidara. I am just coming back to get some clothes to change into." Hinata said grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom and changed. She needed to talk to TenTen and maybe Sakura. She found them in the pool where she knew they would be.

" Hey Hikaru-san how are you today?" Sakura asked. They were alone. Ino wasn't in the room with them. Hinata was glad for that. She didn't really regret it bit it was a big mistake. She burst into tears and they rushed over to her.

" What's the matter Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked. ( Neji had told her about Hinata's real name.)

" I did something. I am not sure that it was wrong but I don't know if it was right either." She sobbed. TenTen tried to soothe her. Sakura looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

" Just tell us what happened Hinata." Sakura said while TenTen hugged her. Hinata nodded slowly.

" I had sex with Sasuke last night." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10 I'm WHAT?

Both of the girls were shocked at what they had heard. The shy girl who they had befriended, dressed like a boy had, had a probably blissful night with a really hott guy anyone would have killed for except TenTen of course she has Neji.

" Wait what? How did you get the chance?" TenTen asked while Sakura took deep breaths trying not to loose her cool. Hinata thought for a moment and retold the entire story from where she went outside. TenTen and Sakura listened intently and when she finished they were quiet.

" Well it would seem that you had a great time. You are seventeen. There's nothing wrong with it." Sakura said. Hinata looked up at her great fully.

" thank you Sakura but what if I am pregnant?" Hinata asked. TenTen refrained Sakura from causing Hinata bodily harm.

" What do you mean Hinata? You didn't use protection?" TenTen asked. Hinata shook her head.

" Sasuke didn't have any I guess so we went without." She whispered. TenTen felt like killing Sasuke even more and she was afraid of what would happen when Neji found out.

" Hinata why didn't you make him pull out?" Sakura cried. Hinata looked at her the question was written all over her face. She didn't know what that meant. TenTen sighed.

" What Sakura means is when Sasuke told you that he was going to cum you should have told him to pull out and not to cum in you." TenTen said trying not to freak her out to badly.

" Oh well it was my first time and all…" Hinata said and Sakura threw her hands up.

" You are going to sit there and tell me that your first time was with Sasuke Uchiha, he took your virginity, and it basically didn't hurt at all?" She asked Hinata shrugged. It hadn't hurt that bad and she only woke up with a slight sourness in between her legs. Sakura sat back in thought.

" So what is the problem here Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked. Hinata looked up at her.

" If I am pregnant the baby is going to be half vampire isn't it?" She asked.

" So you found out about Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara huh?" TenTen asked as Hinata's eyes bugged out.

" Deidara too? Never mind that yes I found out but what am I going to do?" Hinata asked a little desperate now.

" Sasuke must be small or something if it didn't hurt you." Sakura said rubbing her chin as if it was the hardest conclusion. TenTen glared at her.

" I know it's killing you Sakura to find out about Sasuke's member and how big it is but could you just hold back on the questions until after we solve Hinata's problem." TenTen said and turned towards Hinata again.

" There is a girl and she answers yes or no questions and she is always right. Never before has she been wrong I think we should go see her." TenTen said and dragged Hinata into a room that resembled a small desert. In the middle of the room on a rock was a sphinx with blue eyes and a dirty blonde mane. Beside her was a closed 7 foot long fan. She turned and glared at them.

" For my help you will have to answer a riddle of mine." The sphinx said. TenTen groaned.

" Cut the crap Temari we both know that I wouldn't come to you unless it was important and Hinata here needs your help." TenTen said. Hinata was shocked was everyone at this school something besides human? The sphinx sighed.

" Good because I haven't seen Shikamaru today and I have no riddle ready anyways. So what is it that you need my help with?" Temari asked.

" Hinata-chan here has a question to ask you." TenTen said and pushed Hinata forwards a little. Temari looked at Hinata and she gulped.

" Well I am waiting for your question already?" Temari said obviously bored.

" Well I am just wondering am I pregnant?" Hinata asked. Temari nodded and whipped out a bag and opened her fan.

" If two green rocks show up then it's a no. If you have two blue stones show up then the answer is yes. You understand?" Temari asked. Hinata nodded and Temari threw the stones in the air and blew them around with her fan. Hinata closed her eyes and heard three thumps. TenTen didn't hay anything and Temari just stared at them.

" Hinata open your eyes and look." TenTen whispered. Hinata steadily opened her eyes and looked at each stone. The first one was blue. The second one was green. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at the last stone. It was blue. Hinata felt like crying she was pregnant. Now what was she going to do? It was then that

Ino burst through the door.

" TenTen! Is it true?" She asked. TenTen looked at her and then at Hinata.

" Is what true Ino-chan?" TenTen asked.

" Is it true that Sai thinks Hinata is beautiful? I mean I have been trying to get to him for ages and suddenly he calls Hinata ugly!" Ino exclaimed. TenTen sighed. Then tried to remember if Sai had said anything like Ino was accusing him of. Then she remembered.

" Yes I do believe that he said something like that the other day." TenTen replied. Ino nodded and glumly walked out of the room.

" Well TenTen-san I have to be going now." Hinata said and headed out the door she needed to talk to Shizune about all of this. Walking down the hall Hinata realized that her cell phone was upstairs in her room. Pressing the elevator button she entered it. As Hinata stepped in she saw Kiba and Naruto follow her.

" Hello Hinata." Kiba called grinning goofily.

" How is it that everyone knows my name now?" Hinata asked as Naruto smiled.

" Sakura told us. Anyways Kiba and I were just wondering how your day has been and how your night was you look very happy." Naruto said. Hinata looked up at them and whispered.

" You can smell it can't you?" She wouldn't look at them. They nodded. " Truthfully my day has been horrible and I really need to talk to Shizune." She said. They nodded.

" How about you come with us? We are having a party at Naruto's house later anyway?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked up at them.

" Will there be beer." She asked.

" Yes but…." Hinata cut Naruto off.

" I'm going then." She needed to get drunk and just forget about everything for one night at least. They smiled and headed over to Naruto's house where the music was blaring loudly Facedown. The first thing Hinata did was chug down two beers and grab a six pack walking away from them.

" Hey Hinata slow down you don't want to be drunk right off the bat do you?" Naruto asked not knowing that it was exactly what she wanted. Now completely drunk and on her 7th beer Hinata had found herself a nice dark corner to sit down in. Plopping down she sighed. This corner was especially soft. She heard someone mutter something. Looking up she saw gray hair and a blue mask.

" Kakashi-sensei? What are you 'hic' doing at a party? Aren't you a little old to be hanging out with drunk 17 and 18 year olds." Kakashi who was almost as drunk as she laughed and Hinata swayed in his lap a little.

" Hinata I am only 23. The only reason they gave me this job is because no one else would take it." He said and Hinata looked at him. Their eyes caught for a moment and they just sat there staying at each other. Kakashi's buzz was about to start wearing off. Hinata looked at Kakashi one last time and fell asleep with her head on his chest. Kakashi picked up the slumbering Hinata and walked home. Laying her down on his bed he crawled in and fell asleep beside her. Neither would wake up until late the next day. Hinata woke up first surprisingly feeling good besides a dull thudding in the back of her head. Looking over at Kakashi she was horrified. Had she slept with him to? No she was still wearing her clothes and he was wearing his it was okay. The smell of coffee made her drift into the kitchen where Haku was putting a cup of coffee down on the table for her. She smiled up at him.

" Thank I need this after the night I had last night." She said sipping at it. Haku looked at her for a moment.

" What caused you to get so drunk last night anyway?" He asked sitting down across from her. Hinata looked up at Haku seeing that he was sincere and really wanted to know Hinata opened her mouth and it all just came out of her mouth. Everything that she was worried about everything about her and Sasuke and what she had been going through. The tears were falling from her eyes and Haku sat there listening just like she needed. Finally her story stopped and she looked up at him through tear streaked eyes with a few silent tears falling from them.

" What am I going to do Haku?" Hinata asked after the water works and finally stopped and Hinata was stable again.

" First you have to figure out if you want Sasuke to know about it or not." Kakashi's voice came from behind her. Hinata looked up at him.

" Kakashi is right first you have to decide whether or not you want to tell him about your child." Haku agreed. Hinata nodded and she just the person who would help her find out her answer. Heading towards the schools gym she heard him. If she were to saw his name everyone would look and that meant Sasuke. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She hid behind something and whistled low and long. She knew that it would bring Kiba who would bring her target Naruto. Hinata waited and counted to eight. When she got to eight Kiba popped up in front of her out of breath.

" See Naruto I told you I heard someone whistle." He said and Naruto handed him a fifty dollar bill.

" So Hinata-chan what can we do for you?" Naruto asked as Kiba started to lick her hand. Hinata looked at

him then back at Naruto.

" Don't worry about it when ever a girl whistles for Kiba his dog instincts kick in. Just pet his head and he will be okay in a minute." He said. Hinata shrugged and started to pet his head.

" Naruto can you do me a favor bend down and smell my stomach." Hinata asked and Naruto looked at her confused but did it anyway. ( Just to clear it up what Kiba and Naruto smelled earlier wasn't the baby but the fact that her and Sasuke had, had sex.)

" Why am I doing this Hinata?" He asked.

" Just tell me what you smell." She said.

" I smell mostly you but there is a trace of Sasuke. Hinata! Did you sleep with him again?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head no.

" Naruto you really have to think about it harder let you nose help you." Hinata said and spent the next five minutes with Naruto's nose glued to her stomach. Finally he looked up at her with worry etched on his face.

" Hinata-chan you are pregnant with Sasuke's child aren't you?" He whispered making Kiba stop rubbing his head against Hinata's hand and shoot up smelling her stomach.

" I know Naruto and I need your help." Hinata answered.

" Wait a minute if you are going to ask anyone to step in and be the father than it should be Itachi. I mean he does look like Sasuke they do have the same blood and he does seem to have a thing for you." Kiba said finally taking his nose away from her stomach. Naruto glared at him.

" If she wants me to be the pretending father than she can Kiba." Naruto said. Hinata glared at them both trying not to laugh.

" Thank you for letting me know that I have people I can depend on for that but I just wanted to know if you would SUBTLY ask Sasuke if he wants kids. I mean I'm not going to tell him about the baby unless he wants them. It would just be a burden if he didn't/" Hinata said and Naruto nodded. The bell rang for lunch.

" Okay so lets go." Kiba said and they drug her into the cafeteria. Everyone sat down around Sasuke. Hinata wouldn't look up at him. Soon Temari, Gaara, TenTen, and Neji had sat down and were talking to Hinata.

" You know Sasuke the other day I saw these two little kids giving their mother hell about something and I told myself as long as I live I won't have children. You know what I mean, I mean come on do you want kids someday?" Naruto asked and everyone grew quiet to hear his answer. ( Temari told Gaara and Neji is still in the dark he has no clue…….yet.) Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

" Do I want to have kids?" He repeated the question.

" Yeah Sasuke I mean come on most girls at this school would kill to have your kids." Temari said. A couple of girls from around started to lean in and listen. Hinata still wouldn't look up at him.

" No, I will never want kids or a family for that matter. I would only take a wife under dyer circumstances which means that she would have to be like Itachi and myself and I would never wish that upon anyone." He said making it sound as if she had to be an orphan to anyone who didn't know about them. Hinata's heart crushed into the ground. Hinata smiled up at them all keeping the tears from entering her face. Naruto and the others besides Neji and Sasuke had pity filled eyes for her.

" I have to go and pack Shizune said she wanted me home before two." Hinata has used her deep voice and got up calming while walking out of the room. Hurriedly grabbing her cell phone she dialed Shizune's number. It rang twice before she picked up.

" Moshi, Moshi, Kyouya Shizune speaking." Shizune chirped happily.

" Um Shizune could you come pick me up from school?" Hinata asked careful not to cry.

" Sure honey. Pack your things and I will be there in about half an hour. I thought you were going to stay there for Christmas break but its okay it you don't. Bye, Bye Honey." She said and Hinata heard the dial tone. Closing her phone Hinata began to cry and she packed ALL of her things away into her bags. Pulling out two pieces of paper Hinata began to write two notes.

_Itachi, Sorry I felt so suddenly and didn't really get to say goodbye to you. It is for my own reasons that I have left. And before you even think about it no it's not because of you. It is a very personal reason that I have left. I will still remain in contact with you after awhile. Don't worry about contacting me. I will be the first one to talk to you. Don't try and find me I don't want to be found. If Sasuke asks don't tell him you know how I feel about him or where I am. Anyways this is goodbye at least for a little while._

_Hinata_

Hinata understood how Itachi felt about her but she valued him as a friend and didn't want to loose that. Putting the letter where he would find it and not someone else when he returned from Christmas break she took out her other piece of paper and starter her other letter.

_Sasuke, well you must be wondering why I am writing you this letter. Well you may or may not have found out by now that I have left campus…… for good. Now don't get angry and do something stupid ( not that you care enough to) but I have a good reason. I owe you no explanation there for I will give you none. I will tell you though that it is not because of what you are. I could truly careless about that. I hope you do lead a long and happy life. I take it back I am going to tell you why is it that I am leaving. It's because of what you said at lunch today. It upset me pretty badly because you made it seem as if you didn't want to have a relationship with anyone let alone me._

_Hinata_

_P.S I am pregnant just ask Naruto and he will explain it all to you._

Setting the letter down she jotted down her cell phone number on a scrap of paper and started to walk towards where Haku was. Putting it in his hand she said.

" Here is my cell phone number call me later around 6ish and we will talk. I have to go now goodbye." Piling her stuff into Shizune's car she let her silent tears escape from her eyes. Shizune looked at herr with concern. Softly touching her shoulder she said.

" Honey is something the matter? Is it something you can talk about with me?" Hinata looked up at her.

" Mom have you ever done something you knew you could never undo, but you wouldn't undo it for the world." Hinata asked. Shizune knew something serious was wrong because Hinata only called her mom when she was in trouble.

" Yes I have. But just like you said I wouldn't have changed it for the world. Why don't you tell me what happened." She suggested and Hinata nodded taking a deep breath.

" My school is a special school Mom. I bet you already knew that though. Well something happened between me and one of these special student one night and today I found out that I am pregnant." Hinata said.

" Well Honey is he loves you I don't see what the problem is." Shizune said. Hinata shook her head,

" No you see that is the problem he doesn't want kids at all or a wife for that matter. Naruto asked him today and that was what he said. I was there I heard it. I didn't tell him I was pregnant after that of course though. I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

" How about we go up to my cabin. I usually lone it to Esthel around this time but she's in Cairo. So how about me and you go up there and have a wonderful Christmas?" Shizune suggested. Hinata took a deep breath and smiled up at her.

" That sounds good Shizune." She said. Shizune smiled back at her and turned around and started to head North towards the cabin. The ride up there was a quiet one but it couldn't have been more perfect for Hinata. She got to sit back and watch the beautiful scenery pass her by slowly. Shizune was softly humming to the radio. Suddenly Call Me When Your Sober came on. Shizune was about to change the station when Hinata suddenly stopped her saying.

" I love this song Shizune don't skip it." So Shizune let it play as Hinata sang along to it a little. Shizune knew that it was slowly breaking her heart. Shizune couldn't see Hinata's face but she knew the tears were falling down her face.

' _Okay everyone one we are going to place Evanescence for the next hour to celebrate their new album coming out.' _The radio said and sure enough Lies came on. Shizune thought the song was good until she heard the lyrics.

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

Shizune couldn't skip it though because Evanescence was Hinata's favorite band. Finally after another five depressing songs Shizune pulled in the cabins drive way and turned the radio off.

Hinata's P.O.V

The inside of the cabin wasn't dirty like I had expected it to be. Instead it seemed like is had been made specifically for me. The door to my room was black and the inside was even better. The cover was blood red and almost everything else was black. As my phone started to ring I knew that it was six o'clock. I answered it.

" Hell Haku?" I asked.

" Hey what happened you just ran you?" He asked.

" Yeah Haku I am not coming back to school but I have a big favor to ask you." I waited for his answer.

" Sure anything I can do to help you just let me know." He replied. I smiled and took a deep breath.

" Haku I need you and Kakashi to come down to the cabin off Cherry lane for the weekends. That's not the favor but I would like you to be here in person when I ask you instead of over the phone okay?" I knew he would agree.

" Okay Hinata We will be there in about two hours Kakashi drives fast." He said leaving me a dial tone. Now I would only have to wait so long before most my problems wouldn't be so hard. There was a knock on my door and I knew it was Shizune.

" Come in. I have nothing else I am doing." I called and she walked in smiling.

" Well Hinata you sound and look like you have a fame plan as to what we are going to do about all of this." She said sitting on the edge of my bed.

" Well Shizune I have invited two friends of mine to come up here for the weekend to help. They have helped me through a couple of other things as well." I said. She nodded.

" Well I'll be downstairs' waiting, making supper. You should get some rest while we wait." She said and got up walking downstairs. Suddenly sleep seemed like a really good idea and I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to someone shaking my leg a little to high up for my liking. On instinct my leg shot out striking something hard. I heard a person groaned and another one laugh. Suddenly I shot up to see Haku rubbing his ribs where I had clearly kicked him and Kakashi laughing. I gasped while Shizune giggled a little.

" Oh Haku I am so very sorry I didn't mean to I swear it." I said rushing over to him. He smiled a little.

" It's okay Hinata. It is my fault really I mean come on I should have know you were a violent dreamer." He joked making my face flame up. I was blushing madly.

" Haku stop making the girl embarrassed its bad enough that you blushes half the time anyway." Kakashi said after he had finally stopped laughing.. Shizune smiled and walked out of the room. Haku looked up at

me the question all over his face.

" Haku, Kakashi I need your help in what I am going to do about the baby. I presume you already know that Sasuke doesn't want kids nor does he know he is going to have one." I said. They both nodded Haku's mouth tight.

" I need your advice on what I should do." I whispered.

" Hinata the only advice I can think of is to ask yourself do you want this baby?" Kakashi said making me wonder how he got to be so smart. Then I really started to think about it. Do I want Sasuke's baby?

" It would be a constant reminder of what be had. I would love him or her with all of my heart and soul though." I said knowing that I would keep it. Haku smiled.

" There you go. Your only problem is money." He said. I shook my head at him 'no.'

" Money is not the problem the problem is that my baby is going to grow up with out a daddy around." I said. Suddenly I looked up at Haku who was thinking. I looked at Kakashi and he smiled nodding his head. In a sense Sasuke and Haku looked alike. Accept Sasuke's hair had a blue tint then again my hair did to. Haku looked up at us. He was so nice, kind, and smart. Perfect husband and father material.

" Haku I have a huge and I mean huge favor to ask you…. Will you be my baby's daddy?" ( I would never leave it there. I am not that mean ya'll.) Haku was surprised to say the least it was clear that I meant it. He was thinking of the words to say to me. " You know its okay if you don't want to. It's not like you have an obligation towards me or anything." I said.

" Yes. Hinata yes I will be your baby's father no, no I will be our baby's father." He said. I smiled up and him, jumping up and down. I hugged him tightly as Kakashi chimed in.

" And your baby will have an uncle to depend on." I turned and looked up him hugging him to.

" Thank you Haku-san Thank you Kakashi-san this means so much to me really it does." I said and Shizune walked in the door tears in her eyes. She was smiling though. I knew that she had been listening to the entire conversation.

" I am sorry I knew I shouldn't have been listening but I just couldn't help myself. I knew something was going on and I just. I am so happy for you." She said and flung herself at my crying tears of joy.

" Um Shizune I was going to tell you all about it as soon as I came downstairs but you kind of beat me to it." I said as Shizune let me go and smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry so Haku is it? What are your intentions with my daughter?" She asked approaching him like he was her prey. Haku backed up a little looked scared. Kakashi and I both backed up away from her line of view.

No one's P.O.V

Hinata felt like laughing. There was her usually calm mother stalking a guy that looked like as f he could take her on any day of the week. It was a very funny sight.

" Well you know Ms. Kyouya I don't have ill intentions towards her but they aren't exactly romantic either. She is just a friend and that's all I treat her as." Haku said. Shizune narrowed her eyes at him.

" Cut the crap and tell me the truth. You have had a crush on my daughter for awhile now haven't you?" Shizune asked. Both Hinata and Haku blushed.

" Mom how about you go and make dinner or something?" Hinata suggested. Giving Haku one last final glare she nodded and turned to leave. Hinata didn't see Haku's blush for it had already faded but Kakashi had seen it.

" That's my mom for you. I am sure if she say my cousin Neji to close to me she would be suspicious." Hinata joked making Haku and Kakashi laugh a little at the idea of little Shizune making Neji Hyuuga cower in the dark. Haku was the first to speak.

" I think I will go into business with my cousin Zabuza he is a lawyer and it would be cool. You could get a job if you wanted but at this early stage it would probably be best if you didn't'." He said and Hinata nodded.

" Where are we going to live?" She asked. It was then that Kakashi spoke up.

" I own a house just outside of the Grass Village it is a good distance away from Kohona. It is five bedroom three bath you would have a good amount of privacy up there and I could get a different teaching job to." Hinata looked at Kakashi and smiled.

" Yeah that sounds great." Hinata said. She wouldn't get a job that would mean more people knowing her and more chances of someone knowing Sasuke and telling him where she was. Haku smiled.

" So it's set in a week we will marry and be one happy family. A Mother a Father an Uncle and a boy or a girl."


	11. Chapter 11 Found Again

5 and ½ years later ( That makes the baby a little over four years old.)

" Mommy when is Daddy going to be home?" Rayne asked while her _**twin**_ innocently colored. Hinata s

smiled down at the pair of them.

" He will be home around five tonight." She replied. Ice finished her drawing and ran over to give it to Hinata. Oh how she loved them both. They both had long blue black hair and porcelain skin. Ice was a mini Hinata down to a T. Rayne had inherited her fathers fiery spirit, ebony eyes, and willfulness while Ice was shy. They were exactly alike in everything but their personalities alone.

" Mommy, Mommy I made this for you." Ice said and handed the paper to Hinata. Hinata smiled at her and looked at the drawing. All of Ice's drawings were very professional and detailed. Hinata looked at the picture again and her breath caught. It was a drawing of Sasuke.

" Who is this Honey?" Hinata asked through a tight throat. Ice smiled a toothy grin.

" He is the man that I saw in my dreams last night Mommy." Ice said and Rayne came over and looked at the picture.

" She is right Mommy I saw this man in my dreams to." She said and Hinata fainted only to wake up a little while later to Haku talking to Ice and Rayne.

" What happened to Mommy Daddy?" Ice asked innocently.

" You see girls Mommy has had a really hard day and she just didn't like the way that man was looking in the picture and all of her stress built up and she fell asleep. It's okay don't worry about it to much." Haku said. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Haku talking to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and ushered the two of them out of the room towards the kitchen probably bribing them with the rest of the ice cream. Hinata looked around and saw the mail on the table. There was an odd envelope on top. Taking a hold of it she saw that it was from Itachi. Her breath caught in her throat. Hurriedly opening it she saw that his handwriting was as neat as ever.

_Hinata,_

_I apologize for not writing for so very long. I saw your mother and she gave me your new address. Honestly speaking I was furious when I got your note. You know I really love you Hinata. I understand that you probably had your reasons for leaving. Sasuke seemed as if he was ready to kill someone and when Haku turned up gone and Kakashi-sensei have his two weeks notice they became prime suspects for what happened. Naruto and Kiba were sad and depressed and ended up staying in their room for a little over three weeks. I know that TenTen knew why you left. Apparently she told Neji what all she knew and Neji came to our room attempting to kill Sasuke but that was just what I heard through the grapevine you know Sasuke never tells me anything. After you left Sasuke got together with well….. Sakura. But that wasn't until a year after you left and Sasuke got back from his search to 'the end of the earth' for you. When he didn't find anything he came back to Sakura. After a year or so of them dating she did something really scary and got her hair cut and dyed like your and special contacts made to look like your eyes. It really creeps me out every time I see her and I won't let her near my house because of it. I have waited a long time to write you a letter because truly I didn't know what to say with out getting angry at myself for losing you. Anyways I am coming to visit you on the 8th around 8:30ish. Be prepared and please don't turn me away._

_Itachi_

Hinata checked the date on the letter it was sent on the 4th. Hurriedly checking the calendar she saw that it was the 8th and 6:45. She had and hour and 45 minutes t prepare a nice dinner. She knew Itachi would dress nicely so that meant she would have to also. Pushing out of the room she called out to Haku and Kakashi.

" Dress in you best dear, and Kaki we are having company over for dinner and Haku could you please dress the girls nicely also. I have to make dinner and I mean dress in your best KAKASHI!" She yelled as she started making curry, rice balls, and some sushi. Having prepared the dinner with 15 minutes to spare Hinata walked into her and Haku's room and started to dress carefully. Picking out a strapless black dress that ended just above the knees with a nice lavender tulip print around the hem. It was Hinata's favorite because it brought out her eyes. Pulling her hair back so only her bangs were out framing her face Hinata heard the doorbell ring and rushed to greet Itachi. Opening the door she saw he was standing there with roses in his hand.

" Itachi you did come after all." She said and took the roses from his now outstretched hand. He smiled at her a little.

" Of course I came. I told you I was coming and there was no way that I was about to lie about that." He said and stepped in hen Hinata motioned for him to. He stopped for a moment and looked around. " You have a very nice house hear Hinata." He said. Hinata smiled and ushered him to come into the living room.

" Before we go into the dining room let me warn you two things will attack you." Itachi looked at her quickly guessing that she meant dogs or something. As they stepped into the room immediately Rayne and Ice walked towards him. Rayne was talking all the while.

" Mommy who is this man?" She asked poking and prodding him. Itachi was stunned. Hinata and Haku had, had children?

" Rayne, Ice this is your Uncle Itachi." Hinata said. Itachi hadn't heard her instead he saw their eyes grow wide before smiles lit up their faces before they attacked him. Rayne launching herself at his stomach and Ice at his chest. A second later a blushing Ice was sitting on Itachi's chest with her twin right behind her on his stomach. Itachi looked at Ice's blushing face oh so much like her mothers and smiled softly at them.

" Now why did you do that little ones?" He asked.

" Well you are D D Daddy's nii-san and that is how we g g greet daddy so why not you?" Ice said in her sweet little stutter her face still aflame. Hinata laughed and Itachi chuckled. Hinata picked Ice up and Itachi stood up holding Rayne. Haku was looking at him darkly all the while. So he had fallen in love with his wife big deal that wasn't such a crime. But this, this, this Uchiha would probably have it all snatched away. He saw the way Hinata's face glowed when she greeted him. Haku sighed it did make her happy though. All through out dinner they talked and laughed. Haku quiet by nature didn't speak much. After Ice and Rayne went to bed Itachi looked at Hinata closely before speaking.

" Hinata's those children, your children are they yours and Haku's?" He asked. Hinata choked up on her food. And laughed making Haku laugh to but not for the same reasons' Haku's laugh was a bitter one.

" No, Itachi they aren't mine and Haku's think about it Itachi. You will get it in a minute." Hinata said and

Itachi was quiet for a little while before it dawned on him.

" They are yours and Sasuke's?" He asked. Slowly Hinata looked at him. Her could see it in her face. The truth and he was more than a little mad about it.

" Itachi I…" Hinata could see the hurt and anger written across his face. Of course he was hurt. He loved her and she had, had sex with his brother and gave birth to his children at that. A minute went past and Itachi was silent.

" Hinata can I visit them whenever I wish?" Itachi asked a grin appearing on his face. Hinata couldn't help but agree with him. Even though she knew he wouldn't be coming just for them he would be coming to see her as well.

" Yeah, Itachi you can come and visit them whenever you feel like it as long as you don't tell Sasuke bout them." Hinata said and that intrigued Itachi. Why was it she didn't want Sasuke to know about his own kids.

" Hinata I don't understand why is it that you don't want Sasuke to know about them exactly?" Itachi asked. Hinata looked up at him and felt like smacking herself in the forehead. Of course Itachi didn't know it's not like he and Sasuke were the best of brothers or acquaintances at that. Hinata knew that she would have to tell Itachi everything from start to finish.

" Haku could you see to it that the girls get to sleep and brush their teeth. I don't think that they have and that they are LISTENING AT THE DOOR!" Hinata yelled and sure enough there was a giggle and shuffling of feet even though they couldn't hear a thing Hinata had made sure of that in the beginning. " Itachi and I are going to take a walk and talk things over okay?" Hinata asked. Haku nodded.

" Sure thing Honey. After that I will be in the room." Haku said and finished Hinata on the cheek before growling like a 'scary monster' and walking into the girls room. Hinata chuckled and started walking out the door with Itachi following silently behind her. As they walked Hinata thought of ways to explain it.

" Well Itachi as you can clearly see this is a delicate situation we have here. First off let me start off b telling you that my getting pregnant was intentional it just sort of happened. I was never going to leave school until…" Hinata's throat closed up as she looking up tears forming in her eyes. " I was never going to leave school until I found out that Sasuke hated the idea of having kids and didn't want to have any of his own." Itachi looked at the poor shattered woman in front on his. His brother had crushed her heart unintentionally and she had ripped his without a second thought about it. Really and truly Itachi wondered how Hinata could have fallen for a guy who acted as if he couldn't care less if she had disappeared off the face of the planet. It made Itachi wonder about a lot of things.

" Hinata how is it that you came to erm you know with my brother Sasuke." Itachi was a little uncomfortable with the idea of Sasuke and the love of his life having sex let alone talking about it especially since she had loved his brother. Hinata blushed and looked up towards the trees in thought. Then remembered how it had happened.

" About five and a half years ago I took a walk into the woods outside of the school and I wasn't thinking when I ran into a couple. The girl was crying over her dead boyfriend in front of her and this creature came out of nowhere and attacked us. He killed the girl and was about to kill me when Sasuke saved my life. A storm was coming so he carried me to the camping storage room and when I woke up it just well it just happened." Itachi nodded that sounded like something that would make Hinata fall in love with someone like his brother.

" Okay I understand how that happened but how did you come to live with Haku and Kakashi?" Itachi said remembering how Haku had looked at Hinata and then at Itachi. It was then that Hinata smiled brightly.

" The night of one of Kiba and Naruto's party's I got hammered and Kakashi took me to his house and the next morning we talked and Haku gave me this idea to see how Sasuke felt about children. Then that was were Naruto came into play. He asked Sasuke how he felt about children and Sasuke answered. I ran off called Haku we got married, Kakashi became the children's Uncle and together we having been raising our children for five happy years." She said. Itachi nodded that was another romantic thing that could have captured Hinata's heart.

" So are you and Haku in love or something like that?" Itachi asked a little tight lipped. Hinata looked at him stunned.

" Oh no, no, no. This is kind of a fake marriage you see. It's so that the girls have a father, a mother, and an uncle that they can depend on while Haku and I have a companion of sorts. True Haku is free to date other women as I am free to date other men." Hinata said. Itachi felt relief flood into his system. Haku walked out the door and smiled at Hinata walking towards them.

" I finally got the girls to sleep, put them in their pajamas and got them to brush their teeth." He said coming to stand beside her. He gave a sharp glare to Itachi before looking back at Hinata.

" Is your friend staying the night Hinata?" He asked. Hinata looked up at him then at Itachi for the answer.

" If you don't mind, but I could always rent a hotel room for the night." Itachi said knowing what the answer was going to be already.

" None sense Itachi. You are family our home is your home anytime you need it to be. You can stay here as long as you want or need to. WE have two spare bedrooms. Come in Come in." Hinata said ushering them both inside. Itachi knew she was going to insist that he stay and so did Haku but he was still hoping that she was going to say no. But alas his little wife was to nice to turn it down. Hinata showed Itachi his room and then Haku and Hinata both walked into the same bedroom making Itachi's vampire blood boil. He knew Hinata and Haku didn't do anything because Itachi would be able to smell his scent mixed in with hers. He also knew that Hinata was not claimed by any other man nor vampire. If he could just get Hinata to… Itachi's door opened. He looked up to see two small figures in the dark.

" Who's there?" He asked as Ice and Rayne came crashing in through his door bounding toward where he lay on his bed.

" Umm Ano Uncle Itachi can we sleep in here with you tonight. It's scary in our room. It's dark in there." Ice said already crawling underneath the covers and snuggling up beside Itachi. Rayne followed her after he nodded his head a little. Soon both girls were sound asleep their steady breathing the only noise in the room. Itachi's chest felt tight like he couldn't breathe. Rayne and Ice's cinnamon and citrus scent that Itachi knew to be Sasuke's blood mixed with their mother's cherry, and coconut scent was almost overbearing. The smell was weighing down on Itachi's chest. Itachi took deep even breaths trying to calm down his vampire blood. Itachi turned over and looked at Rayne. She reminded him of Sasuke a little. Turning to look at Ice he remembered the way that she had blushed while sitting a top him. She would grow up to look and act exactly like her mother. The thought of it made Itachi's fangs grow. ( Another fan fiction maybe you tell me!) Shaking it off he concentrated on going to sleep.

With Sasuke

_Sasuke, well you must be wondering why I am writing you this letter. Well you may or may not have found out by now that I have left campus…… for good. Now don't get angry and do something stupid ( not that you care enough to) but I have a good reason. I owe you no explanation there for I will give you none. I will tell you though that it is not because of what you are. I could truly careless about that. I hope you do lead a long and happy life. I take it back I am going to tell you why is it that I am leaving. It's because of what you said at lunch today. It upset me pretty badly because you made it seem as if you didn't want to have a relationship with anyone let alone me._

_Hinata_

_P.S I am pregnant just ask Naruto and he will explain it all to you._

Sasuke had read and reread the now faded and worn letter every night for the last five years. As soon as he was finished reading it had gone to see Naruto and sure enough Naruto had told him that Hinata had indeed been pregnant. After that he had searched for a year for Hinata. Never once did he catch even a hint of her scent. He came back to nothing and no one, no one except Sakura. Sakura the girl who was madly in love with him and would always be there. Sakura who would never leave him no matter what. True he would have preferred it to be Hinata but this way he still had a bed warmer at night. Also true he didn't like Sakura but the fact that he had changed her appearance to look like Hinata made him hate her all that much more and love Hinata with every fiber in his being. He had asked everyone of Hinata's friends if they knew where she was but everyone was so damned tight lipped and no one told him anything. When her cousin had came after him he had been truly frightened. Then that was when Sasuke came back depressed because after he came back from his year of searching for Hinata TenTen came up to him and said only one sentence.

" Hinata had a miscarriage you jerk." That was when Sasuke's world went all the way down hill and he started to not care about anything or anyone. Standing up and walking outside he did his nightly routine and took a deep breath hoping to catch even the smallest hint of Hinata's scent. As a pair of arms snuck around his waist Sasuke was about to term and kiss Sakura when the smell of cherry blossoms and coconut hit his nose with a powerful force and strength. He knew that Hinata was near, so near that she was probably in the same town as him. He jumped off the balcony and was off searching for her. Running through the city seeing the lights flash by him just made him run faster hoping to get that much closer to seeing the face of an angel that he had longed for, for five long years.


	12. Chapter 12 We Meet Again

Sasuke had searched all day and all night last night but he hadn't found a trace of Hinata. It seemed as if her scent was coming from everywhere, every house and everything. It was driving him insane. Reluctantly returning to the hotel room he saw that Naruto was there growling at Sakura. When he saw Sasuke come back into the hotel room through the window he turned and growled at Sasuke.

" Oi Sasuke-teme what has Sakura-chan done to herself?" He bit out. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She looked the same as she had for the past three years now.

" What are you talking about dobe? Sakura hasn't done anything to herself." Sasuke said lazily sitting down in the chair on the other side of the room trying not to show how his blood was raging. Her scent was strong even in their hotel room.

" Sakura-chan has changed her whole appearance to look like Hinata-chan did if you hadn't noticed." He replied outraged.

" And what Naruto would be your point?" Sasuke asked taking in a deep breath while Naruto rattled on about something Sasuke couldn't hear. Then it hit him. ' Naruto!'

" Naruto how long have you been in town exactly?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Naruto dangerously. Naruto stopped talking and stood there in thought.

" I am not sure. I got into town pretty late last night. I guess you could say I got into town around one-thirty last night." He said. Sasuke stood up and in a flash Sasuke had Naruto against a wall by his shirt with Sasuke holding on to it tightly. Sasuke leaned in and smelled Naruto. Sure enough he smelled of Hinata. Sasuke felt the urge to kill him as red seeped into his eyes. Knotting his fists into his shirt he said through clenched teeth.

" Naruto where did you see her and tell me everything and I mean everything. Don't leave out one little detail or you will pay for it." Naruto's lips tightened but he nodded. Sasuke ignored Sakura's pouts as he waited for Naruto to start his story of his long and no longer lost Hinata.

Flashback

Naruto had just walked out of the 24 hours a day ramen shop and heard some bell like laughter. Turning towards the sound he followed it up a stream to where a woman was sitting with her feet in the stream laughing as a small puppy licked her face. She laughed merrily again.

" Excuse me miss but what are you doing out here so late isn't it a little dangerous?" Naruto asked causing the woman to turn and look towards him. There in the moon light he could clearly make out Hinata's beautiful face and his breath caught he found her.

" I come here every night to see this little guy her. He waits for me. You see my husband is allergic to dogs so we can't have one." She said picking up the puppy and putting her nose against his. Suddenly Naruto couldn't handle it anymore. He ran at her full speed.

" Hinata-chan!" He cried as he picked her up and spun her around and around. She hadn't known that it was Naruto until he put her down and she got to look at his face. It was then that a smile broke across her face and she hugged him tightly. They sat there for another three hours talking and catching up on old times. Until Hinata has to go home. It was then that Naruto said goodbye.

End Flashback

" That was when she went home and I came here to see you guys." Naruto said ending his story. Sasuke felt like doing something juvenile and kicking Naruto in his shins. He hadn't even offered to walk her home or anything he has just left.

" Tell me Naruto did Hinata tell you where she lived or give any hint to you at all where it was that she was heading?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

" You know now that I think about it she did say something about her living just outside of the city." As Naruto's word came out of his mouth Sasuke was gone leaving an angry Sakura. Sakura turned on Naruto.

" Naruto do you know how long I waited to have Sasuke all to myself and then you have to come along talking about that precious bitch of his." She screamed slapping him before following Sasuke. Naruto touched the side of his face. Sakura had changed so much.

Sasuke ran through the village to the outskirts of the city and sure enough there was a house just outside it. It wasn't very small it was pretty big. Outside was a tree with a tire swing and on the tire swing was a little child laughing merrily being pushed my no other person but his brother. Out of his sight was Hinata and another little girl.

With Hinata

Ice was sitting next to her mother coloring happily as Itachi pushed Rayne on the tire swing giggling. Suddenly Ice stopped coloring and crawled into her mothers lap.

" Mommy will you spin me around?" She asked. Hinata smiled down at her daughter and nodded. As Hinata started to spin Ice she found her way over to Itachi. Hinata started to get dizzy and fell ending up on top of Itachi laughing while Rayne crawled out of the tire swing and curled up on her mother next to Rayne. Itachi and Hinata laughed while an anger rose up in Sasuke. His brother had children with Hinata his Hinata. Two children at that. She was beautiful though. Her once short blue hair had grown out long and the joys of motherhood and done her well. Her face no longer looked sad as it had the last time he saw her instead it was alight with joy. As Itachi started to get up along with Hinata Sasuke walked out of the shadows and showed himself. Itachi looked at him for a moment before whispering something to Hinata causing her to look up right into Sasuke's eyes. There before her was the man she had loved and lost so many years ago. Her breath caught in her throat.

" Mommy who is that man?" Ice asked tugging on her sleeve. Hinata looked at Ice in her arms and smiled.

" Don't worry honey that man is nobody." She said. Sasuke felt his heart fall even more. Her voice was cold. Still anger was with in him at his brother.

" No, Mommy that is that man from our dreams remember?" Rayne said. Hinata felt like crying. Her daughters were saying all this right in front of Sasuke. Then again he didn't know that they were his because Hinata had asked TenTen to do her that favor and spread a rumor around that she had, had a miscarriage. Sasuke ears perked up at this. So her children had a dream about him huh.

" Yes, Honey I remember. What is it that you want sir?" Hinata asked turning her attention back to Sasuke.

" I wanted to come see you and maybe talk to you." Sasuke said his deep voice causing Hinata to shiver on the inside. It was still has compelling as it had been back then.

" I don't believe that is necessary Sasuke. I have a husband now two children whom I love very much and no time for past affairs." She said and turned to whisper something to Itachi. He nodded and handed Rayne to her as she walked back into the house locking the door.

" You are not wanted here little brother I suggest you get moving before I have to hurt you in front of innocent eyes." Itachi said. Sasuke growled.

" Innocent eyes my ass Itachi. The kids went inside and nothing is stopping me from talking to Hinata not even her _husband._" Sasuke spit thinking that she had been talking about Itachi. Itachi chuckled.

" I know you don't know the girls like I do but if you were any smarter you would know that Hinata is probably having a emotional break down right now while the children silently watch us." Itachi said making Sasuke turn to look at the house. He was right in the window Sasuke saw two little heads watching him. Sasuke smirked. So his brothers brats where interested in him huh.

" Well brother like I said I have some business to discuss with Hinata about the child she lost and why she left." Sasuke said. Itachi was shocked but didn't show it. _'So that is it huh? Hinata had someone tell Sasuke she lost the baby. Smart Hinata.' _Itachi thought as Hinata came out of the door. As she swallowed two fast acting Tylenol she started glaring at Sasuke.

" Sasuke I want you to leave and never come back." She said. Sasuke smirked again.

" I am not leaving until I get the answers I came for Hina-chan." He said. Itachi growled.

" She told you to leave foolish little brother. I suggest you do it before this gets bloody." Itachi said stepping forward a little. Sasuke growled back stepping towards him also.

" Enough! Sasuke what do you want?" Hinata ask clearly agitated. Sasuke took a deep breath.

" I want explanations about our child." He said. Hinata glared at him for that question but what she saw next made her stomach churn. Itachi had been right. Sakura had changed her appearance and it scared Hinata.

A/N Sorry about this being a short chapter but I don't really know what is going to happen next I am having slight writers block. Sorry if this chapter stinks.- Joii


	13. Chapter 13 Discoveries

Itachi glared at Sakura from the window as she came into the clearing. He had always hated her. Even more so when she tried to look like his precious Hinata. Sasuke felt Sakura come up behind him and cursed mentally. He didn't need her stupid antics at the moment. He just wanted answers and Hinata. Hinata was frozen. The shock and horror was written on her face as she looked upon Sakura. Sakura smiled cruelly at Hinata and draped her arms around Sasuke.

" Yes Hina-chan we would like to know about yours and Sasuke DEAD child." She said. Sasuke flinched a little bit but didn't move to push Sakura off him. Hinata glared coldly at Sakura while her heart sank.

" That child died. I thought TenTen would have told you." Hinata said gazing at Sakura in disgust. Sasuke felt that familiar sting in his heart when he thought about it.

" Yes, she did tell me what I would like to know though is if it was a girl or a boy. Did you name it?" He asked. Hinata's gaze fell to the floor in front of her.

" It was a girl. No I didn't name her." She whispered. At that moment Rain and Ice burst through the door.

" Don't be sad Momma!" Rain yelled hugging Hinata hard. Ice nodded hugging Hinata also. Hinata started to panic a little bit. Her children did carry Sasuke's scent as well. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Those children looked to much like her Sasuke-kun.

" Are those your brats Hina-chan? What are you now Hina-chan a whore? Screwing Sasuke-kun's brother." She said licking the side of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wanted to push Sakura off him but he just couldn't for what she said was true. Hinata had rushed to the arms of his brother. Hinata looked up sharply.

" Haruno-san, insult me if you like but you do not insult my children." She said stepping in front of her daughters. Her eyes were on fire and Sasuke loved it. Hinata looked beautiful like that. He closed his eyes and took a undetectable whiff of Hinata. He smiled slightly. Something he hadn't done in awhile.

" Sakura-chan, why are you here?" He asked opening his eyes. He was watching Hinata. Sakura pouted a little bit.

" I wanted to come and see Hina-chan to." Sakura said. Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura for a moment. His eyes clearly told her that she wasn't wanted here. He turned back to Hinata who was shooing her children inside while Itachi stepped outside and came to stand beside Hinata. He didn't like the way that Sakura was looking at Hinata or the girls. " Hinata, why didn't you tell me about our unborn child." Sasuke demanded seeing his brother step outside. He glared at Itachi who returned it readily. An inaudible growled was shared between the brothers. Hinata glared at Sasuke.

" What need was there to tell you before hand about our unborn child. In all truth I did tell you in that letter if you don't remember. Though you said so yourself. You didn't want children." She said coldly. Itachi smirked a little bit at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. He had said that and he did remember the letter. He read it at least once a day. It was his way of holding on to at least a piece of Hinata. Sasuke nodded a little bit.

" Yes, I did say that didn't I. Perhaps Hinata we could talk alone maybe?" He asked subtly making Sakura let go of him. Sakura glared at Hinata. She still had all of Sasuke's love. Even after all of these years and through all the suffering she had caused him she had it all. Sakura nodded a little bit.

" I will be at the apartment Sasuke-kun." She said kissing him a little bit before walking off. She had big plans for Hinata. Big plans. Itachi growled at Sasuke. He didn't like the idea of them talking alone. He looked down at Hinata who was biting her lip in thought. Oh god how he wanted to reach out and lick that lip.

" Do you want me to leave you two alone Hinata?" He asked. Hoping that she would say no. Hinata looked up at Itachi.

" I. .. . .yes Itachi. Sasuke and I will go into the study. This way Sasuke." She said and started to walk into the house. " Make sure the girls stay away from him." She muttered to Itachi. Itachi nodded and disappeared in the house to keep the girls at bay in their rooms. Sasuke let a small smile creep on to his lips as he followed Hinata. _You still have one of the most perfect asses Hinata_. He thought watching her hips sway as she walked leading him into the study. Hinata opened the study doors and stood in front of the desk. Sasuke looked at Hinata for a moment.

" What do you want to talk about?" She asked as Sasuke walked in the room and closed the door. Sasuke smirked a little bit before his stone face set in.

" Why Itachi?" He asked suddenly. Hinata rolled her eyes a little bit.

" He was actually there for me when I needed him to be." She said thinking about Haku instead of Itachi. Sasuke took a step towards Hinata his eyes starting to turn red a little bit.

" Oh really? Those children look to be about five maybe older." Sasuke said smelly the girls everywhere in the room _his_ girls. Hinata's heart beat picked up a little bit as Sasuke stepped forward.

" What are you talking about?" Hinata asked forcing herself to stay calm. She wasn't going to over react she did take a tiny step backwards. Sasuke smiled a little bit and took another step towards Hinata his breath on her face.

" I think you know what I am talking about Hinata." He said as she took another step bumping into the desk. Sasuke took one huge step forward and pinned her against the table his mouth already on her neck sucking and licking it. Hinata bit her lip trying to fight back the urge to moan. It had been so long since she had felt that.

" I . . .. Don't." She said through a little pant. Sasuke smiled and nibbled a little bit on her neck keeping his fangs at bay.

" I think you do Hinata. Tell me who's children are in this house?" He asked pressing her against the table some more. Hinata tilted her head back.

" Mine." She said letting out a small moan as Sasuke's hand found its way to her breast. _This is wrong. WRONG WRONG! _Her brain screamed out at her. Sasuke pressed his hand to Hinata's breast a little more.

" Who's else?" He asked. Hinata bit her lip again and said in a low whisper.

" Yours." Sasuke pulled back his entire eyes blood red. He had finally found out the information that he needed.

" So why are you with Itachi?" He asked again. Hinata blinked her eyes and looked straight at Sasuke.

" I am not with Itachi. When I left school that one day I stayed with Kakashi and Haku. After awhile I realized that Haku would be the perfect father for my children so we got married and began to form a bond. My daughters believe that Haku is their father and he feels the same about them. He has been their for met he entire time." Hinata said. Sasuke nodded and felt his heart clench at the next thought.

" Do you love him?" He asked bitterly. Hinata bit her lip.

" No, I don't." She said unknown to her Haku had been there almost the entire time.

Sorry this chappie is short but I did update. . . . .finally!


	14. Chapter 14 A Dream!

OMG I KNOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT IT HAS T HAPPEN! This is the final chapter in my story though I will make a sequel if I get enough reviews and people ask me to .

Hinata woke up with a gasp. She was in an all white room that hurt her eyes. " What's happening?" She asked.

" I have given you a choice. You have seen the future and what will happen if you run away from your fate." A voice said. Turning around Hinata saw her dead mother her real mother. Hinata blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes. Her mother was still there.

" Where am I?" She asked looking around. She silently hoped that she wasn't in heaven. Hinata's mother Himimore laughed at her reading her thoughts clear as day.

" No, child you are not dead you are in the nurses office at school dreaming. You have been in here for quite some time a week I believe. Your friends are more than a little worried about you. The reason I brought you out of the dream you were having is because if I keep you sleeping much longer you'll be pronounced to be in a coma and moved to a hospital. You know I don't think that your friend Deidara has left your side but a few times to use the bathroom through the entire week and he has kicked out Sasuke and Itachi quite a few times." Himimore said giggling a little. " For a clingy thing he sure is loyal." She added thoughtfully. " That doesn't matter though what does matter is your choice. Yes you have to make a decision on something." She added seeing Hinata widen her eyes.

" But mother I can't! I'm not good at decision making." She said. Himimore shook her head.

" My daughter this won't be hard I am sure you will live through it." She said teasing her slightly making Hinata pout. " This is your choices, you can either choose to run away like in the dream you've been having and have the same results. To have Sasuke and Itachi come back into your life in a whirlwind turning it upside down or you can choose to remain here at school and eventually let Sasuke know that you're carrying his children and see what happens from there." Himimore said sitting on the air as if she was in a chair. She studied her daughters face carefully. She knew the outcome of both choices while neither were perfect hearts would be broken either way. Hinata bit her lip as she thought about it. If she ran away she would end up breaking poor Haku's heart and if she didn't who knows what would happen. Himimore smiled as she saw the answer on her daughters face. _I always did like not knowing what would happen._ Hinata thought and looked up at her mother she beamed down at her.

" Mother I would like for you to send me back to… school. I'll stay there." Hinata said and Himimore laughed.

" But you are already there my daughter." Himimore said and Hinata gasped as she sat up as she awoke. Sure enough she was back in the nurses office a teenager and now had an excited Deidara bouncing around her.

" Bun-Bun Char! Are you okay? I was so worried about you. I thought you were never going to wake up." Deidara said gathering Hinata up into a gentle hug incase she was hurting anywhere. Hinata smiled brightly. To her she had lived in her dream and she had missed Deidara even though he called her a ridiculous name and hugged her every chance that he got and every chance he didn't.

" Sorry for making your worry Deidara." Hinata said hugging him back. Deidara's face seemed to split open with his smile then it softened.

" That's okay Hinata-Chan." He whispered softly in her hair. Each day it was getting harder and harder not to fall in love with the small delicate girl in his arms. She was everything that he could have hoped for in a women. Fiery at times and then shy at times not to mention the blood that simply smelled delicious.

" Where is Sasuke and Itachi? I would very much like to see them both." Hinata said brining Deidara out of his thoughts. Deidara let go of Hinata and smiled as he opened the door to reveal Itachi and Sasuke curled up next to each other sleeping outside the nurses office. He giggled slightly along with Hinata.

" They haven't moved from this spot in 48 hours." He said looking at Hinata who was covering her mouth trying not to giggle to loudly. " Want me to wake them up?" Deidara asked hopefully. Hinata looked up at him and noticed that his eyes had dark circles under them and were red. She shook her head.

" No, Deidara-kun, though I do want you to go get some sleep." She said stepping out of bed. Deidara looked at her and pouted. He didn't want to leave her side just as she had woken up. But reluctantly he nodded and stepped over Itachi and Sasuke to go get some sleep. If it made Hinata happy then he would do it. Making sure Deidara was gone Hinata bent down in between the two brothers and giggled a little more before reaching out two fingers and poking each of them in the sides causing them to jump up startled and awake. Their faces made Hinata burst into another fit of giggles and fall back on her butt clenching her stomach. Turning they saw her and immediately jumped to their feet.

" Hinata! Your awake." Itachi said smiling. Sasuke was quiet but there was relief showing in his eyes. Hinata stopped giggling long enough to answer Itachi.

" Yes, I am awake, I thought that much would be obvious to someone like you Itachi-kun." She said giggling again. If Itachi could have blushed he would have. Instead he chose to laugh with her before capturing her into a hug.

" Well I am glad that you are awake and alright." He said squeezing her softly. Hinata hugged him back.

" So am I Itachi so am I. It seems like I have been asleep for five years." She said more to herself than him. Over his shoulder Hinata met Sasuke's eye and she smiled at him. She was beginning to feel like her real self again and realized that not to long ago her and Sasuke had sex. She blushed slightly at the thought of it. Sasuke smirked seeing her blush. He knew what it meant. Itachi let go of Hinata a little and smiled down at her. He wanted nothing more than to nuzzle his face into her neck and breathe in her scent deeply.

" Are you hungry Hinata-Chan?" He asked her a little concerned. As if on cue Hinata's stomach growled and she blushed causing Itachi to laugh.

" A bit I suppose." Hinata said good naturedly. Itachi nodded and kissed her forehead.

" I will go get you something to eat." He said not liking that he was going to leave Sasuke alone with Hinata but she was hungry. He glared at his little brother slightly before hugging Hinata again and walking away towards the lunchroom. Hinata looked up at Sasuke as Itachi walked away.

" Morning Sasuke." She said a little shyly. Sasuke looked her over.

" Are you feeling alright?" He asked her. He didn't often show emotions but when it came to this girl….. She just got under his skin. Hinata nodded.

" A little hungry but over all I feel pretty good." She said smiling at him. Sasuke didn't return her smile and she knew that something was wrong. He would usually give a smirk or something.

" Good then maybe you can explain this." Sasuke said holding up the note that Hinata had left under his pillow for him. Hinata gulped slightly. Now she knew she was in some trouble. Slowly Hinata extended her hand and took the note. She didn't have to read it. She knew what it said.

" Well you see I wrote that when I was really distressed. I was going to run away but I didn't." She said smiling nervously not saying anything about the pregnant part. Sasuke smiled at her a little oddly.

" I am glad you didn't run away Hinata but tell me do you know what this note says?" He asked confusing Hinata. Hinata looked at it and nodded.

" Of course Sasuke, I am the one who wrote it." She said not understanding. Sasuke nodded and took the note from Hinata. Clearing his throat he began to read it.

" ' _Sasuke, well you must be wondering why I am writing you this letter. Well you may or may not have found out by now that I have left campus…… for good. Now don't get angry and do something stupid ( not that you care enough to) but I have a good reason. I owe you no explanation there for I will give you none. I will tell you though that it is not because of what you are. I could truly careless about that. I hope you do lead a long and happy life. I take it back I am going to tell you why is it that I am leaving. It's because of what you said at lunch today. It upset me pretty badly because you made it seem as if you didn't want to have a relationship with anyone let alone me._

_Hinata_

_P.S I am pregnant just ask Naruto and he will explain it all to you._"  Sasuke looked up at Hinata as he finished the note. Hinata gulped slightly. _Ah see he did read the p.s part. _Hinata thought to herself.

" I have talked to Naruto and he did in fact explain it all to me." Sasuke said. He would let Hinata explain as well if she so chose to. Hinata took a small breath.

" What do you want to know?" She asked Sasuke sensing that he wanted her to do a lot of explaining and that Naruto wasn't good enough. Sasuke looked at her a little coldly.

" I want to know why you would run away knowing you had my child in you." Sasuke said folding his arms across his chest showing he wasn't going to budge until he got his answers. Hinata took a deep breath preparing to answer his question.

" Well I found out I was pregnant from a prophet of sorts and that day when you said that you didn't want to have kids it sort of crushed me so I decided that running away was the best plan so I wrote that note packed up all my things and I was going to leave when I ended up in the nurses office. I don't remember how I got here I just remember everything before that." Hinata said softly looking down at her feet. Sasuke sighed a little bit and lifted Hinata's chin up his eyes icy.

" What makes you think that I would honestly say I wanted to have children….. In front of all those fan girls." He said the last part his eyes softening. Hinata couldn't help the silent tear that fell down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck tightly and hugged him feeling his arms wrap around her middle. Neither of them noticed the dark eyes turning red at the scene before turning away from them.

Itachi didn't know whether or not to be sick mad depressed or down right emo about the situation before him. There the girl of his dreams and the love of his life though he would never admit it to anyone except himself was having his brother's baby. Itachi's mind was reeling. He didn't know what he was going to do. Walking down the hall Itachi bumped into people but didn't take any notice of it. He was to preoccupied with the thoughts of his brother and Hinata together. It was unnerving and a little revolting. Walking outside Itachi was unfazed by the water pouring down outside. He didn't care. He was a vampire nothing could hurt him. Nothing except for the semi truck that hit him at 70 miles per hour when he absentmindedly tried to cross the highway. He heard a couple of screams and some sirens before everything turned black. Hinata's face the last thing he pictured.

Hinata and Sasuke had been talking about things for over an hour. They hadn't moved from their position in the hall and that was were Deidara found them. His eyes looked like he had been crying and he was a little strung out.

" Hinata! Sasuke! You need to come with me there's been an accident." He said. Hinata's head snapped up.

" What kind of accident?" Sasuke demanded. Hinata looked at Deidara's face and she knew it had to be something horrible for him to break down like that. Deidara looked at Hinata and bit his lip. He didn't want to upset her but they had to know.

" It's Itachi…. He's been hit be a truck. They've already moved him into the ER." Deidara said. Hinata felt like her world was crashing down. How did Itachi get hit by a truck? Wasn't he a vampire? Would the truck be smashed instead of him? All these questions ran through Hinata's mind while Sasuke gulped. He had never cared much for his brother but now… he felt horrible for half of the things he had said and done to him. Tearing himself away from the thoughts Sasuke turned to Hinata. " We have to go to the hospital." He said to her in a low voice and Deidara nodded. Hinata looked up at Sasuke in a daze of sorts.

" Of course." She murmured to him.

" I will drive us." Deidara said before he started to run towards the parking lot. Sasuke grabbing Hinata up bridal style and ran after Deidara using his vampire strength seeing as how Hinata wasn't going to be moving any time soon. _Was it because of me?_ Hinata asked herself. _Did he over hear me and Sasuke talking? _Hinata was still wondering these things to herself when Sasuke sat her in the car. From what seemed a far away distance she could hear Deidara and Sasuke talking in low voices though she couldn't register the words. All to soon they had pulled into the hospital parking lot. Sasuke opened Hinata's door and pulled her to her feet.

" Come on Hinata." He whispered softly to her helping her walk to the front doors. Deidara was already inside talking to the nurse. When Sasuke and Hinata made it inside Deidara turned to look at them.

" The nurse says that he isn't in critical condition and that he will live. They have him in room 215." He said and smiled at the nurse one last time before leading the way to Itachi's room. Slowly Hinata was coming out of her daze. She looked up at Sasuke. His face was tight emotionless and pale. She knew that even if he didn't say it or wasn't showing it he was worried about his brother. It wasn't like Itachi to be so stupid and walk out into on coming traffic. That wouldn't kill him anyway. Wound him yes kill him no.

" Sasuke is he going to be alright?" Hinata asked him. Sasuke looked down at Hinata and smiled if only briefly.

" Of course he is with our special ness for healing I'm sure by the end of tonight he'll be all healed." Sasuke said honestly. He was talking about Itachi being a vampire and all. Hinata nodded. She really hoped that he would be okay. She didn't know what she would do if Itachi died… she might walk into on coming traffic herself. As they reached Itachi's room a shocked nurse walked out. She was muttering something about miracles. Deidara opened the door and they all stepped in the room. Itachi was laying on the bed looking out the window. His hair was down looking freshly washed and dried. There was a plate of untouched food beside him. He didn't look up or show any sign of knowing that they were in the room but he knew. He could smell her and his little brother.

" I thought I told you I didn't want any visitors Deidara." Itachi said coldly turning to look at them his eyes landing on Hinata. She was chewing on her lip and was clearly distressed over his situation. Itachi's eyes softened slightly. He didn't know why he was so mad. Turning his eyes to look at his little brother. He noticed his arm around Hinata and he remembered.

" Itachi! They were worried about you." Deidara said he brow furrowed. Itachi looked up at Deidara.

" Fine fine let them stay for I care not." He said turning to look back out the window. Sasuke didn't know what to do or say. He was never good with these kinds of things. So he just stood there. Hinata though she timidly stepped forward.

" Itachi you are healing aren't you?" She asked in a soft voice. Itachi didn't want to look at her. He just couldn't. closing his eyes he nodded.

" Yes Hinata I am healing." He said to her. He was trying to breathe to deeply for he was hungry. Healing took up a lot of his energy and her blood just smelled so sweet. Hinata seemed to notice this and she took another step towards him to Sasuke's discomfort.

" Take some of my blood." She whispered to him. Itachi turned to look at her wide eyed.

" What?!?!?!" Three people asked. One shocked one outraged and one touched. Hinata nodded to show that she had really just said that.

" Take some of my blood. I know that healing but be using up a lot of your energy. Sasuke and Deidara don't have efficient blood for you. Take mine. I know you aren't going to want to hurt one of the innocent people in the hospital so take a willing person." She said baring her neck to him.

" Hinata….. I…. I." Itachi couldn't say anything but Sasuke could.

" Hinata! You can't be serious??!?! Why would you give him your blood?" He snarled. To vampires giving blood was something sacred only shared between lovers and family. Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" I am serious Sasuke. I am the reason that Itachi is here in the first place." Itachi looked up at Hinata sharply. Does she know? He asked himself. Hinata nodded. " You were there Itachi weren't you. You heard Sasuke and myself talking." She said. It was clear to her now. The way he didn't want to look at her or the way he glared at Sasuke. He had heard. Sasuke's face went rigid and him complaining stopped. He couldn't say no now. He knew how his brother felt about Hinata. They might not have talked often but that much was obvious. Deidara on the other hand was clueless.

" What? What are you talking about? Heard you talking about what Hinata? What don't I know?" He demanded. He hated being left out of the loop. Sasuke shook his head.

" Nothing Deidara you'll find out in a couple of months." Sasuke said his jaw tightened. Itachi looked up at Hinata and looked at her neck licking his lips.

" I couldn't Hinata." He said his voice hoarse though his eyes stayed glued to her neck. Hinata shook her head.

" Yes you can Itachi." She said and crawled on his bed straddling his waist she put her neck up close to his mouth.

" Tale it." She whispered. Itachi felt his fangs elongated and the thirst take him over.

" Are you sure?" He asked though one of his hands was already on the small of her back the other on the other side of her neck. Hinata nodded. She wanted Itachi to live. She loved him though she loved Sasuke as well. Deidara looked at the two of them and then at Sasuke who was growling.

" Get him out of here Deidara." Hinata called. Deidara looked at her. He didn't want to. He wanted to attack Itachi himself he didn't though instead he nodded and pushed Sasuke out of his room. Sasuke snarling didn't go without a fight. Once they were both out of the room Itachi looked up at Hinata one last time. His eyes were completely red.

" Are you sure? Once I do it I won't stop until I'm full." He said darkly. Hinata put both her hands on his shoulders and looked Itachi deep in his eyes.

" Bite. Me." She said one last time. That was all Itachi needed to hear. Pulling her to him he sunk his hands into her neck. Vaguely he heard her momentarily cry out in pain. He couldn't think about it though. The only thing that he knew was that he was hungry and there was the most delicious warm blood rushing into his mouth and down his throat. Hinata wanted to struggle to get away from Itachi but she knew in the back of her mind that he needed it so she just let him drink his fill. Slowly though the pain was going away and what could only be described as an orgasm started to build within her. She had always heard that a vampire bite was something great but she never knew it gave this much pleasure. Slowly she started to moan. Sasuke clawed at Deidara as he heard Hinata start to moan. This was why he hadn't wanted her to be bitten by Itachi. Vampire bites were often called love bites for a reason. Deidara held strong though not letting Sasuke go. He knew if he did before it was over he would storm in there kill Itachi and probably hurt Hinata in the process.

" Let me in there Deidara!" Sasuke snarled causing a few nurses to jump and hurry away from the two of them.

" No! Sasuke just calm down! Hinata loves you!" Deidara reassured Sasuke. Sasuke growled again but stopped struggling as much. Deidara was older than him and stronger. There was no way he'd get past the pansy. Itachi's eyes started to fade back to black and Hinata's moans started to increase in volume and intensity. She was holding on to his shoulders tightly now panting slightly. When Itachi pulled his fangs out of her neck she moaned out loudly and Itachi could smell her cum. He smirked a little bit and licked the stray blood away. Weak from the loss of blood and the oh so intense orgasm Hinata fell against Itachi slightly who held her up with ease. He was feeling much better and healing at a faster rate.

" You can come in now Deidara." Itachi called to them and Sasuke burst through the door. Seeing Hinata his eyes flashed.

" How much blood did you take brother?" He asked spitting the word out to him. Itachi looked up at Sasuke.

" Enough not to kill her." He said back to him nonchalantly. Sasuke glared hard at Itachi before picking Hinata up off of Itachi's lap. He wanted to tell Itachi to stay away from Hinata because for the next week or so she would be strongly attached to him but she just couldn't instead she took a deep breath to calm himself down.

" We are leaving." Sasuke said. He only meant him and Hinata. Turning he walked out of the room leaving Deidara and Itachi to stay at the sleeping girl in his arms in want. All three of the men loved her. She loved two of them and the other one would forever have a broken heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so I want everyone to vote for me okay? Do you want your sequel or not. Yay or nay. By the way, thank you everyone who has been reading my stories. A lot has happened lately but I am going to start updating regularly or well as regular as I can so look for the updates coming soon!


End file.
